


Любовь в огне и крови

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Chats W/Whoever, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Captivity, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Dark!Rey, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotomania, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Funny sometimes, Loose Killing Stalking A/U, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Ben Solo, POV First Person, Peace Out Fourth Wall, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer Rey, Size Difference, Smut, Somehow Ben Is The Precious Baby, Stalking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Survival Horror, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Бен Соло был одержим Рей, прекрасной молодой девушкой из колледжа. И хотя, вламываясь в ее дом, он искренне считал себя больным ублюдком, очень скоро ему пришлось осознать, что избранница превосходит все его самые горячие мечты.





	1. I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, In Fire & Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261970) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Основано на манхве Koogi «Killing Stalking».
> 
> Все названия медицинских препаратов, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

Любовь всей моей жизни сидела в пяти шагах от меня.

Яркая и сверкающая, она перешучивалась с друзьями, моя Рей — солнечный лучик. На прошлой неделе она подстриглась, и я питал надежду, что сумею отыскать пару волосинок на стуле. Увы, сейчас я не мог бухнуться на колени и как следует обшарить его — со всей тщательностью, как мне хотелось. Я щелкнул ручкой по длинному столу, за которым сидели и я, и она, и другие студенты — мы с ней практически рядом — и решил, что оближу ее стул после лекции. Мне не терпелось дождаться, пока аудитория опустеет. Все в порядке. У меня есть время. Уйма времени.

Но… но в этот раз она подстриглась покороче. Мне понравилось. Иногда я ловил мгновения, когда она прикасалась своими маленькими пальчиками к прическе, и во мне вспыхивало томительное желание вырвать волоски и забрать себе. Хотя я очень ее люблю. Я серьезно, я не какой-то там… _псих_. Мне просто хотелось иметь их у себя, вот и все. Но я так не поступлю. Ни за что. Как максимум займусь выискиванием их на стуле, когда она уйдет в сопровождении своих друзей и поклонников, и добавлю найденные волосинки в браслет, который плету сам. Не думайте, я не собираюсь его носить. Я же не сумасшедший.

Рей засмеялась, и у меня внутри все трепетно сжалось.

— Финн, прекрати! А ну верни мне ручку!

Профессор монотонно бубнил про Эрика Эриксона, а я нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Если я поверну голову, то увижу, как один из миллиарда ее воздыхателей буквально лезет ей на колени, и позже, дома, не выдержу и расплачусь. Я сжал зубы, чуть опустив голову — в надежде, что черные волосы, занавесившие мое лицо, скроют меня от посторонних глаз.

Со мной все в порядке. Я знаю, однажды мы обязательно будем вместе. Просто она… Рей требуется немного _убеждения_. Но, но, но — _но_ , я не хотел причинять ей боль, поэтому коротал свободные часы, подбирая комбинацию к двери ее дома. Она много гуляла — ведь она такая красивая, все это видели — а я в это время зависал на ее крыльце, пробуя все новые и новые сочетания цифр. Порой я засиживался там под дождем, пока не начинал хлюпать носом и чувствовать, что продрог насквозь.

Я всегда знаю, где она. Ради ее безопасности. Это Чикаго, в конце концов, поэтому… Ну правда, в ней всего пять с половиной футов и сто двадцать пять фунтов и шесть унций! Справедливости ради, так было прошлой ночью. Придется поторчать у окна ее ванной, чтобы уточнить ее сегодняшний вес. Я должен знать, что она здорова, понимаете? Если она потеряет хоть фунт, я должен знать почему, и я должен знать, из-за КОГО, и должен знать, С КАКОГО, и я ДОЛЖЕН ЗНАТЬ, ГДЕ, КАК, КОГДА И…

— Что с лицом, Соло?

Дернув шеей, я глянул на парня передо мной — Хакс. Ухмылялся, повернувшись на стуле. Худой, рыжий, как лиса. Вечно тусовался с Фазмой, которая прилежно вела конспекты и давала ему списывать после лекций.

— Ничего, — я заскрежетал зубами, — занят.

Хакс отодвинулся от стола вместе со своим стулом и оперся на мой, широко улыбаясь.

— У тебя опять глаз дергается. Ты скоро заявишься к нам с пушкой? — Он небрежно снял ниточку со своей черной рубашки и поднял брови. — Чувствуется в тебе такого типа энергетика. Мамкин школьный стрелок. Тебе сколько? Под тридцать? И все никак не получишь бакалавра?

От резкого хлопка по столу Хакс буквально подпрыгнул, а я застыл, ощутив аромат духов Рей. К члену моментально прилила кровь, и я уткнулся в тетрадь, чтобы не смотреть на нее. Иначе я умру.

— Бен занят конспектом, Хакс, — процедила вторая половинка моей души. — Спасибо, что отъебался.

Вот один из тех моментов, когда моя теория… подтверждалась. Я прикрыл рот, пряча улыбку, а Хакс отвернулся, продолжив писать. Рей любит меня. Даже если она никогда не заговаривает со мной, _она меня любит_.

Когда лекция закончилась, Рей, под руку с Роуз Тико, удалилась — белая юбка развевалась на ходу, — а Финн приобнимал ее за плечи. Я сгорбился у двери. Был вечер пятницы — у нее репетиция «Скрипача на крыше», а завтра гимнастика. Я знаю, потому что люблю ее. Кто-то должен знать, куда она пойдет, на случай, если она пропадет, и, если что, я смогу найти ее, спрятать и…

Ах. Похищения и изнасилования — это совсем не мое. И вообще, Рей не придется убеждать остаться со мной. Она с радостью лишит меня девственности, когда узнает, что я практиковался с ее фотографиями из фейсбука. Не удержавшись, я улыбнулся, глядя вслед ее удаляющейся фигуре, и натянул капюшон.

До квартирки, где мы жили с дядей Люком, путь неблизкий. Ну знаете, как это бывает? Папа умер, мать меня терпеть не могла, поэтому я жил с Люком. Я никогда не работал, и меня это… беспокоило. Я не какой-то там задохлик ущербный, просто большие скопления людей действуют мне на нервы. Но я все равно закончу колледж, найду работу айтишника и буду водить мою Рей на свидания, которых она заслуживает, и конечно, перееду из тесного, грязного обиталища Люка в свои собственные апартаменты.

Дома никого не было. Войдя к себе, я бросил рюкзак и поспешил к компьютеру — проверять Рей. Следовало убедиться, что она собралась на репетицию. Ее блог постоянно обновлялся. Я прокручивал страницу и завис на ее фотках с Бермуд в белом бикини. Руки оказались в штанах еще до того, как я это понял. Но рядом с ней был Финн, и это разъярило меня. Повернув фотку так, чтобы видеть только ее, я прижался лбом к монитору и со стоном потерся о него щекой.

— Рей, — заскулил я, скребя экран свободной рукой, пока торопливо и грубо надрачивал другой. Только не материться. Это невежливо. — Можно я кончу тебе в рот?.. — Я поморщился. — Ну или… на сиськи? То есть… я.... все, что ты… все, что хочешь…

Честно говоря, больше всего на свете мне хотелось спустить ей на сиськи и размазать еще горячую кончу по соскам, но я был открыт для любых ее предложений, потому что…

Дыхание перехватило, и я стиснул член, стремительно изливаясь в руку. Сперма закапала с пальцев, и я ритмично восстанавливал дыхание, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно. Под столом на ковре уже темнело старое пятно — обычно я кончал несколько раз за ночь, просматривая профиль Рей в соцсетях. В конце концов, она постила фотки для меня! Это же очевидно. Вот почему я распечатал некоторые и кончал на них, лежа под одеялом, и складывал их потом в коробку из-под обуви под кроватью. Они понадобятся Рей — в качестве доказательств моей любви.

Я принял душ — необходимо выглядеть прилично у ее дома, пока буду проверять новые комбинации. Я еще раз передернул, просто чтобы сбросить напряжение, и тоскливо уставился на сперму, смешивавшуюся с водой в поддоне и стекавшую в канализацию. Мне уже не терпелось кончить в Рей. Она будет сверху, если захочет. Мне же достаточно всего лишь свернуться рядом с ней, почувствовать тепло ее тела на члене, пока я накачиваю ее семенем. Ведь я не так уж много прошу?

Тем временем вернулся Люк — уже вдрызг, естественно — и застал меня на кухне. По какой-то причине он нацепил пончо. Он принялся хлебать молоко из пакета и ром поочередно. Я наблюдал за ним, сжимая в руке листок с комбинациями. Люк опустился после смерти Хана — моего папы.

— Куда-то намылился? — буркнул он, пригладив седеющие волосы.

— На улицу. Скоро вернусь.

Дядя отмахнулся.

— Да мне вообще насрать, — он отпил молока и добавил в пакет рома. — Не шуми, когда вернешься.

Я выскользнул в парадную дверь и почесал — через несколько кварталов — к дому Рей. У нее не было ключей, только шифр, хранивший в себе двенадцать чисел и бесконечные возможности. Сам дом выглядел неказисто, я заглядывал внутрь в те редкие моменты, когда она забывала закрыть жалюзи.

Заморосил дождь. Я прошел через калитку к входной двери и, склонившись, приступил к делу. Меня никто не замечал. Это не лучший райончик Шиткаго, поэтому я мог работать без помех. Набрав несколько номеров, я зарычал — они не подошли. Может, мне снова передернуть и размазать сперму по дверной ручке, чтобы дать ей знать, что я был здесь, хотя бы? Или нет. Нет, это как-то нездорово, да? Это так… Тьфу, веду себя как долбаный извращенец! Я не должен размазывать свою гребаную кончу по вещам, которые ей принадлежат!

— Сэр, у вас все в порядке?

У меня спина похолодела, я оглянулся за плечо и увидел там чертова копа. Из всех возможных людей сюда явился и из-за деревянной калитки наблюдал за мной _треклятый коп_! Парень моего возраста пялился на меня из-под солнцезащитных очков, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. У него были немытые черные волосы и коричневатая кожа.

Я моргнул.

— Э-э… Э-э… — Господи боже, спаси меня! — Тут живет моя кузина Рей!

— …О-у, — парень наклонил голову. — В таком случае вам, несомненно, известен код двери?

Теперь у меня оставалось только две попытки. Я натянуто кивнул и ввел номер — замок зажужжал, загорелось сообщение об ошибке. Калитка заскрипела, и я взмок, набирая дрожащими пальцами последнюю комбинацию, и — к моему совершеннейшему потрясению — дверь одобрительно зашуршала.

— Пока! — махнул я, повернув ручку, и нырнул в дом.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, я попытался отдышаться и унять дрожь в коленях. О господи боже! Я в доме Рей! Вы, блядь, слышите? Я. В доме. Рей.

Вокруг было темно и тихо. Это понятно, дома никого нет. Я громко сглотнул и с колотящимся сердцем заглянул на кухню. Желтый, яркий и солнечный кафель, обычный деревянный стол и столик поменьше. Все выглядело организованно и мило, в ее характере. Я побродил еще немного, пробежался пальцами по посуде и прихватил нож по дороге в гостиную. Сувенир на память.

Вся мебель была простой и добротной. Я дотрагивался до чего только мог, мечтательно надеясь, что Рей будет прикасаться к тем же местам. В доме было мало комнат, и я остановился перед закрытой дверью. Я толкнул ее плечом, но за ней не обнаружилось ничего, кроме матраса, застеленного зелеными простынями, и полуоткрытого шкафа. Спальня. Это ее спальня.

Мое испорченное тело напомнило о себе, и я, шатко доковыляв до матраса, упал на колени и завернулся в простыни, пахнущие моей Рей. Во мне было шесть футов три дюйма, но я, согнувшись самым жалким образом, нюхал подушки, пытаясь учуять, мастурбировала ли она здесь, а может, занималась сексом или просто частенько валялась по какой-то причине. Я поспешно скомкал зеленую простыню и глубоко вздохнул, скользнув рукой к трусам. Я могу кончить на ее простыни! Ничего страшного не случится.

Господи боже, как вкусно пахнет! Белье пахло в точности, как она. Я прижался к одеялу и представил, как оно укутывает нас обоих, как мое большое тело накрывает ее стройную фигурку. Я возбуждался все сильнее от мысли, что она вдруг появится и застанет меня здесь, с члена свесилась крупная капля и…

Сдавленный крик нарушил мою фантазию.

Тяжело дыша, сжимая набухшую залупу, я поднял голову, озираясь вокруг — сквозь дымку экстаза. Послышалось, наверное. Я сглотнул и прикусил кончик одеяла, но тут крик повторился.

Он отвлек меня, не позволив кончить на матрас Рей. Я был настолько одержим ею, что не задумался, отчего это у девушки двадцати лет такая депрессивная спальня. Крик доносился из гардероба. Заинтересовавшись, я привел себя в относительный порядок и на четвереньках подполз к гардеробу. Распахнул дверцу — до меня донеслось непонятное шарканье, словно кто-то возился где-то внизу.

Пол не вызывал подозрений. Нахмурившись, я забрался в пустой гардероб и постучал костяшками по паркету — мне ответило глухое эхо. Там какая-то пустота. Вероятно… подвал.

Я нащупал люк, открыл его и уставился в темноту. Оттуда раздался новый невнятный звук, и я нахмурился сильнее. Охваченный нервным любопытством, я включил фонарик на телефоне. Не самая новая раскладушка, но вполне справлявшаяся со своей задачей. Я внимательно осмотрел ступеньки, круто уходящие вниз, и, повернувшись спиной, начал осторожно спускаться. Что бы там ни было, я большой мальчик. Никто не причинит мне вреда.

По мере спуска становилось все холоднее и темнее. Воздух наполнил странный запах — отбеливателя и меди — и я в нерешительности преодолел последнюю ступеньку, ведущую в сырой подвал. Сняв капюшон, я сделал пару шагов, оглядываясь по сторонам, и тут заметил длинные трубы, обвитые цепью. Бедняжка Рей! Наверное, она…

Что-то схватило меня за лодыжку, и я рванулся прочь с такой прытью, что грохнулся на задницу.

На меня смотрели круглые голубые глаза тощего парня… Парня с кляпом во рту. Я отшатнулся, пытаясь отползти от него и стряхнуть с ноги его руку. Он закричал сквозь кляп, норовя подобраться ко мне. О господи! Должно быть, у меня галлюцинации, о которых предупреждал доктор! Я отступал к лестнице, но теперь видел, что босые ноги парня были темно-фиолетового цвета, а грязный пол испещрен потеками крови. Парень был прикован за руку к одной из труб, торчавших из пола.

В панике я выдернул его кляп, и парень зашелся _криком_.

— ВЫТАЩИ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА! — Он был молод, как я, но больше напоминал живой скелет. Он то срывался на бессвязные вопли, то перекатывался на спину и бился в конвульсиях. — ПОМОГИ МНЕ!

— Ч-что… Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! — выдавил я.

Сзади скрипнула лестница, и я обернулся под рыдания и всхлипывания парня.

Мое солнышко Рей стояла там с бейсбольной битой, закинутой на плечо, растянув красивые губы в жестокой улыбке. Через мгновение эта улыбка превратилась в звериный оскал. Рей наклонила голову, и я разглядел, что на ней костюм со «Скрипача».

— Как мило с твоей стороны присоединиться к нам, Бен, — протянула она, перехватив биту. — Самое время вздремнуть.

Я и глазом моргнуть не успел, так как в следующий миг бита встретилась с моей головой.

I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire.

I love you only because it's you the one I love;  
I hate you deeply, and hating you  
Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you  
Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.

Maybe January light will consume  
My heart with its cruel  
Ray, stealing my key to true calm.

In this part of the story I am the one who  
Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood.

Пабло Неруда  
Перевод сонета: https://vk.com/wall-44016875_3 


	2. I'm so happy because today

—  _Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так, Бен_?

Втянув воздух в грудь, я очнулся, лежа на спине посреди грязного пола. Я пытался отдышаться, как вдруг уловил резкий запах отбеливателя и металлический привкус крови — и тяжело сглотнул. Ой-ей. Голова раскалывалась, и я поморщился, стиснув зубы.

Рей была рядом со мной; мне удалось наконец-то вломиться в ее дом, а она нечаянно ударила меня по голове… Может быть, а может, у меня галлюцинации. Но я в ее доме! Я чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачусь.

На мне были только белая майка и черные боксеры. Вообще, холодновато, если честно. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, и я задрожал от предвкушения и немножко от страха. Я едва видел дальше пяти футов перед собой, и единственным звуком в здешней темноте была тихо капающая где-то вода. Я снова сглотнул — в горле совсем просохло, и задался вопросом: не часть ли это ее проекта для поступления в магистратуру? Она у меня такая креативная.

— Приветик, Бенджи.

Прелестный акцент Рей принимал разные лады, разносясь эхом по подвалу. Кому-то другому он мог бы показаться злобным, как у типичного злодея из кино, но я-то знал, что моя Рей не такая. Она и мухи не обидит. Она помогает волонтером в Обществе защиты животных, чтоб вы знали.

Я поспешно сел и услышал звон цепи, тянущейся от кольца на моей лодыжке до трубы, выступающей из пола. Ледяной металл кусался, но я расплылся в широкой улыбке при виде Рей — она сидела на нижней ступеньке лесенки, скрестив длинные бледные ноги. Подняв бровь, она наклонила голову набок и ответила мне сочувственной улыбкой. Бита подпрыгивала на ее плече, и Рей причмокнула жвачкой.

Мои глаза наполнились слезами.

— Я… я так счастлив видеть тебя.

— Зачем ты вломился в мой дом?

О нет. Сердце сжалось, и я судорожно затряс головой. На Рей были красные мини-шорты, мешковатый черный топик, и ее яркие карие глаза бесстрастно изучали меня, пока я, заикаясь, старался объясниться:

— Я… мне показалось, кто-то может попытаться напасть на тебя! — Я заломил руки. — А ты такая хрупкая…

Смех Рей перебил меня — она встала, сжимая в пальцах биту.

— Ты считаешь, что я _хрупкая_? Ты знаешь, где ты, Бенджи?

Я снова качнул головой, не сводя глаз с ее бедер. Покачивая ими, она, облизав губы и размяв плечи — чем-то напомнив львицу на охоте — медленно направилась ко мне. Мои скованные руки лежали на коленях, но я бы никогда — никогда не причинил ей вреда! Я с благоговением смотрел, как вторая половинка моей души останавливается передо мной, внимательно глядя на меня.

Ее ногти провели по моей щеке и подбородку, приподняв его указательным пальцем.

— Предположу, что нет. Врезала я тебе неплохо, — ее губы снова сложились в улыбку. — У тебя кровь в волосах.

— Я люблю тебя… — запнулся я, подаваясь к ее прикосновению, чтобы достать губами до кожи. — Я… я люблю тебя.

— Х-м, — Рей отступила и вытерла мою слюну о шорты. — Как тебе твой друг?

В тусклом свете подвала я разглядел человека — того самого парня — он теперь лежал на спине, а его голубые глаза не моргая смотрели в потолок. Он был мертв. Я застыл, почувствовав, как Рей провела пальцами по моим волосам, прежде чем направиться к трупу.

Она наступила ему на лицо и с кокетливой улыбкой замахнулась битой. Мертвый парень был полностью обнажен, и я заметил металлический стержень, который торчал из головки его члена, заставляя тот пребывать в вертикальном состоянии.

Рей вздохнула, но я никак не мог отвлечься от ее бедер.

— Встретила его в клубе. Распускал руки в туалете. — Другой ногой она наступила на член, сдавливая его под ненормальным углом, пока из-под ее ступни не потекла багровая жижа. — Забавный способ встретить конец.

Я превышал ее в размере в два раза, и я чувствовал — что-то не так, но все равно кивнул и сгорбил плечи, стараясь выглядеть не слишком угрожающе. Мое сердце пело от радости при виде Рей в этих коротких шортах, меня переполняло счастье, ведь мы вместе, мы одни — так, что по щекам потекли слезы.

Она надула губы и зашагала ко мне.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторился я и уронил голову. — Прости, что пришел сюда без разрешения, но…

— Ты кончил на мое одеяло. Ты возомнил, что мои вещи принадлежат тебе.

— Нет-нет!

Рей подтолкнула меня битой под челюсть, заставив смотреть ей в глаза. Ее взгляд был ледяным.

— Да-да. Ты решил, что я принадлежу тебе, маленький псих. Ты решил, что бред твоего больного воображения — сущая правда, и ты завалился сюда, чтобы размазать свою кончу по МОЕМУ дому, решив доказать это? Я встречала больных ублюдков вроде тебя, Бен Соло. — Она надула пузырь из жвачки и подняла бровь. — Пора кончать с этим.

На смерть мне было плевать. В отличие от расставания с Рей.

Я по-прежнему вертел головой.

— Я просто перенервничал, потому что…

— Да, я представляю. Ты считаешь, что любишь меня. — Она пренебрежительно пошевелила свободной рукой в воздухе и наступила на цепь, тянущуюся от моих наручников, вынуждая меня согнуться ниже. — Не то что из-за этого я позволю тебе уйти отсюда. Оставлять тебя в живых означает создать проблемы.

Ладно, смерть — это вроде как важное событие в жизни. Я посмотрел на Рей сквозь ресницы: опираясь на биту, она продолжала взирать на меня со смесью интереса и презрения. Щелкнув в очередной раз пузырем жвачки, она вздернула бровь, словно намекая, что ждет от меня какой-то реакции.

Во рту пересохло.

— Прости меня.

Она со стоном закатила глаза и покрутила битой.

— Это все, что ты в состоянии родить? Неужели от моего удара у тебя окончательно съехала крыша?

Но я только смотрел на нее, мечтая, чтобы я не появился на свет настолько отвратительным. Я опустил глаза в пол, вытерев слезы о голое плечо — из меня лило как из ведра, господи боже. Я ворвался в дом Рей, онанировал в ее постели и испортил ее арт-проект в подвале. Теперь она никогда не заговорит со мной! Мне останется только носить браслеты из волос и дрочить в носки, пока не накоплю на мастурбатор.

Рей расхаживала рядом, и я осмелился взглянуть на нее — из-под прядей упавших на лицо волос. Она перетащила мертвого парня в другой угол подвала и облачилась в желтый полиэтиленовый халат для малярных работ, который тщательно заправила у шеи, довершив костюм толстыми перчатками в пятнах запекшейся крови. В подвале вообще было много полок и шкафчиков, не считая всякой всячины, часть которой не мешало бы подлатать. Я бы мог помочь ей.

Она взяла испачканную бурым бензопилу и наступила трупу на грудь.

— Возможно, тебе стоит отвернуться.

Нет. Я уже говорил, что я ебнутый.

Рей улыбнулась шире, заводя эту штуку несколькими рывками за цепь, и я смотрел на нее, в то время как реальность жестоко погружала свои холодные когти в мой мозг. У меня случались моменты просветления, когда я осознал, что мне пора работать, и что Рей на самом деле не любит меня, и что моя мать меня не ненавидит — просто устала смотреть, как я опускаюсь на дно… И когда Рей вонзила жадные зубы бензопилы в плечо мертвеца — к таким моментам добавился еще один.

Кровь, осколки костей и ошметки плоти полетели в стороны, и я рывком прижался к трубе, держащей меня в плену. Рей бросила на меня короткий взгляд, только когда закончила отпиливать конечность — видимо, чтобы не отрезать свою, но всякий раз, вгрызаясь в труп, она улыбалась, не обращая внимания на то, что брызги крови усеивают ее лицо. Ладно, вашу мать, это _действительно происходит на самом деле_...

— Эй, Бен! — Рей вскинула бензопилу, которая была почти с нее ростом, и взмахнула ею в воздухе. — Ты смотрел « _Пилу_ »? Теперь я знаю, что сделаю перед тем, как расчленить тебя, — она наступила на лицо трупу и наклонилась, отрезая ему голову. — Пора начинать грызть лодыжку, я уже заканчиваю.

Леденящий страх наконец-то настиг меня, заставляя шевелиться, и я пополз, насколько позволяла цепь, лихорадочно выискивая способ освободиться. Я не собираюсь перегрызать свою долбаную ногу! Должен быть способ вырвать трубу из пола! Я подобрался к ней, обхватил ее обеими руками и принялся раскачивать в разные стороны. Ну давай, я же сильный, я смогу ее вырвать!

Бензопила увеличила число оборотов, и вскоре Рей отошла от обезглавленного тела, не выключая ее. Окровавленной рукой она убрала волосы с лицо и с чувством вздохнула. Ее босые ступни оставляли отпечатки на полу, пока она на ходу нажимала на айфон своими маленькими изящными пальчиками — а я все гремел цепями, когда раздалась знакомая мелодия.

— Тебе нравится эта песня? — засмеялась Рей и направилась ко мне с тем же холодным презрением в глазах. — Ну конечно. Всем побитым молью отморозкам нравится «Нирвана», а «Литиум» знает _каждый_ студентик колледжа.

Я попыталась отползти, но без помощи рук сделать это было тяжело, и в результате я распластался на спине. Рей встала надо мной и надавила ногой мне на живот, одновременно заводя пилу, словно перед тем, как отрезать мне голову, ей хотелось заставить меня обосраться от страха. Я устремил к ней взгляд и панически задышал носом, не в силах сдержать рвущиеся из нутра всхлипы. Почему она так поступает? Я люблю ее, и я знаю, что она не способна никому навредить! Она нежная и милая, как булочка с корицей, в которую мне хотелось впиться зубами.

Я зажмурился в ожидании смерти.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей, — я подавился всхлипом. — Прости, что вынудил тебя так поступать.

И с той же внезапностью, как началось — все закончилось.

Бензопила, рыкнув, остановилась, и ступня Рей сильнее вжалась мне в живот, но я не поднимал глаз. Щелкнула жвачка. Рей наблюдала за мной.

— Разве это не трогательно? Извиняться до самого конца, — снова лопнул пузырь жвачки. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Мне… мне тридцать два.

— Мерзость. Ты в курсе, что мне всего двадцать два, да?

— …Да.

Она захихикала и сделала шаг в сторону.

— Ну о’кей, когда мой день рождения? Любой хороший сталкер должен это знать.

Я нерешительно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, как Рей снисходительно улыбается мне, и мое сердце пропустило удар. Господи, она прекрасна! Я жадно распахнул глаза: мне отчаянно хотелось взять ее в руки. Она была вся в крови, и я представил, как купаю ее в теплой ванне с пеной, а потом делаю ей куни.

Я улыбнулся в ответ.

— Четвертого мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого.

Она взвизгнула, словно наткнулась на паука, и со смехом прошлась танцующей походкой по подвалу. Я жадно наблюдал, как она откладывает пилу на стол и снимает халат с перчатками. Ее губки сложились в милую улыбку, и она, оглянувшись на меня, засмеялась снова.

— Ты действительно жуткий. — Она достала из-под стола несколько черных мешков для мусора. — Расскажи, что еще знаешь.

Извернувшись на полу, я ухитрился сесть. Рей говорила со мной! Сама захотела поговорить со мной! Реальность ускользала от меня, и я сорвался, вновь погрузившись в пьянящую дымку отрицания.

— Ты весишь сто двадцать пять фунтов. И шесть унций, — я следил, как она разворачивает пакеты. — Твой цикл длится двадцать восемь дней и никогда не задерживается. У меня есть несколько твоих тампонов.

— Ох, Бенджи, — Рей не сердилась — она опять смеялась. —  _Зачем_ они тебе?

— …Я подумал, что, может быть, мне удастся найти яйцеклетку, и я смогу клонировать тебя.

Она смеялась до слез, раскладывая куски расчлененного тела по пакетам. Я тоже чуть хохотнул, наслаждаясь ощущением разделенной шутки, не будучи ее объектом.

Поверх кусков Рей насовала какую-то зеленую неоновую смесь из бидонов для молока, закрыла застежку-молнию и принялась перетаскивать мешки по ступенькам наверх. Наверняка они были невероятно тяжелыми, но моя Рей была сильной, и она переносила их без видимого напряга. Я улыбался, наблюдая за ее работой, и сокрушался, что не могу помочь ей.

Наверное, я прослушал почти весь плейлист, когда Рей покончила с делом и выключила музыку. Зевнув, она потянулась, повернула шею до хруста, и ее сонные карие глаза устремились ко мне. Я с надеждой улыбнулся шире.

Она прицокнула языком.

— Мне даже как-то неловко убивать такое ничтожество, как ты. Сколько ты весишь?

— Двести тридцать.

— Да, с потрохами и дерьмом, — Рей потерла щеку и тяжело вздохнула. — Столько проблем.

Я быстро замотал головой.

— У меня и в мыслях никогда не было причинить тебе вред. Если… если ты будешь держать меня на цепи, я никуда не денусь. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

— И все равно ты останешься раза в два больше меня. Наверное, можно было бы сломать тебе руки или что-нибудь другое, но ты же будешь постоянно ныть, если я это сделаю.

— Рей, мне так жаль…

Она отмахнулась и выдвинула какой-то ящик. До меня донесся звон, словно от стеклянных банок с таблетками. У Хана было немало проблем с травмами, полученными во время службы, поэтому этот звук я выучил наизусть. И еще я знал, что конкретно эти рецептурные лекарства творят даже с самыми разумными людьми.

Рей вынула одну банку и надула губы.

— Что ж, у меня есть «В*****», так что должно сработать. Пока что.

Я с готовностью высунул язык, когда она подошла ко мне. Криво усмехнувшись, она протянула две таблетки на ладони, я пододвинулся ближе, вытянув шею, чтобы подобрать их губами. Конечно, я не должен был, но напоследок я лизнул ее ладонь, пробуя остатки соленого привкуса, и задрожал от удовольствия. Таблетки насухо провалились в желудок.

Рей зачесала мои волосы назад и задумчиво наклонила голову.

— Я скоро вернусь — надо освежиться. Сиди здесь и не шуми, Бенни. — Она поддела пальцами мой подбородок и поцеловала в лоб.

Кожу в этом месте защекотало, и я подался к ее губам, но они исчезли, прежде чем я успел вдоволь насладиться ими. Я был прав. Прав! Она любит меня! Она только что меня поцеловала!

— Я люблю тебя! — слабо выкрикнул я, глядя, как она поднимается по ступенькам.

Дверь наверху открылась и закрылась. Рей мне не ответила.


	3. I've found my friends

«В*****» проехался по мне, как товарный поезд, вырубив где-то на час, не меньше. За мной не водилось пристрастий к алкоголю или всяким веществам — я даже не воспользовался рецептом с «И*****», который мне выписали, когда вырвали все зубы мудрости — поэтому я не был готов к тому, что мне так ударит в голову. Однажды — один раз — я напился, и мои нынешние ощущения очень напоминали то похмелье. Я грузно перевернулся на бок и засмеялся без причины — смех эхом разнесся по темному подвалу. Сейчас я был один. Где Рей?

Я перекатился на спину и скорчился от сильнейшего приступа головокружения. Внезапно я понял, что возбужден, но как дотянуться до члена, если руки скованы вместе? Раздосадованный, я завозился на месте — не сразу, но мне удалось вытащить член из боксеров и неловко обхватить пальцами. Неуклюжие поглаживания под неправильным углом не принесли результата — мое тело не реагировало, но я с усердием продолжал свое занятие. Однако, стоило мне приблизиться к оргазму, как оказывалось, что не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, и ощущения отливали обратно. Я стискивал зубы и корчился, бесстыдно мечтая кончить.

Наверное, прошла целая вечность — весь взмокший, я выгнулся на полу, сипя, как запыхавшийся пес, но слишком заведенный, чтобы остановиться на полпути. Пальцы заплетались от стараний перехватить ствол понадежнее — и вот плоть знакомо запульсировала, ноги заскребли по полу, я попробовал чуть сбавить обороты и поудобнее взяться за член… Давай, ну давай…

— Ты серьезно делаешь это прямо сейчас?

Моргнув, я вытянул шею и увидел розовые балетки Рей. Я скользнул взглядом вверх: по ее длинным ногам, белой юбке, розовой блузке — к улыбающемуся лицу. Я опомнился, униженно пытаясь запихнуть член в трусы, но Рей тем временем подтащила металлический стул, поставила его спинкой вперед и уселась, положив локти на эту самую спинку и подперев подбородок ладонью. Ее карие глаза смотрели снисходительно. Раздался щелчок пальцев.

— О, не прерывайся из-за меня, — пропела она и широко расставила бедра — позволив мне увидеть, что на ней белые трусики. — Продолжай, раз ты в таком отчаянии.

— Я просто… — Я по-прежнему прикрывал стояк, мои щеки горели огнем. — Из-за «В*****» у меня…

Закатив глаза, Рей прищелкнула складным ножом с зубчатым лезвием.

— Я велела тебе продолжать, Бен.

С минуту мы молча глядели друг на друга, пока она требовательно не подняла брови. Я поспешно сглотнул и взял член, перехватив его поудобнее, и продолжил с того момента, где остановился.

Рей улыбнулась и наклонила голову, наблюдая за мной, но я не смел смотреть на нее — ее взгляд нервировал меня. Я закрыл глаза, скрипнул зубами и принялся усиленно надрачивать рукой, желая поскорее освободиться от почти болезненных позывов. Я находился во власти гормонов — и похоти, воображая, что это делаю не я, а Рей.

Стул задребезжал, и я понял, что она пересела ко мне вплотную. Ее руки нежно притянули мою голову к ней на колени, ее ноги легли мне плечи, и Рей провела кончиками пальцев по моим волосам. Я взлетел на седьмое блядское небо от счастья! Мои ноздри уловили запах ее шампуня — манго… — и я грелся в тепле ее кисочки. Я застонал и растер большим пальцем залупу — я мог кончить в любой миг, если бы она приказала, но мне хотелось еще немного понаслаждаться ее близостью и ароматом. Мои бедра содрогнулись — я отчаянно бросился в бой с позывом кончить, быстро вытирая выступившую смазку.

Рей потрогала кровавое пятно на моем затылке.

— М-м-м… стоит привести это в порядок. Почему бы тебе не кончить, а потом не сходить в душ?

— Нет!.. — выдохнул я. — Я хочу еще...

Рей сжала пальцами мой подбородок, заставляя меня смотреть ей в глаза.

— Делай, что я говорю. Кончай.

Я быстро кивнул, не отрывая от нее взгляда, и секундой спустя ощутил, как тело корчится от разрядки. Коротко хрюкнув, я громко застонал — сперма брызнула мне на пальцы и закапала на трусы. Рей погладила мои волосы и поцеловала в лоб, пока я пытался отдышаться. К горлу подступил ком, и я уже повернул голову, чтобы прижаться к ее промежности, но Рей резко встала, прежде чем я успел вдохнуть ее пьянящий аромат.

— Ты и правда ебнутый, — засмеялась она. — Веди себя смирно, я перестегну наручники.

От оргазма у меня тряслись ноги, но я сделал то, что она сказала, и встал на колени. Едва Рей освободила мои руки, я тут же схватился за ее бедра, чтобы привлечь ее ко мне, зарыться носом в ее промежность, провести языком по этим белым трусикам. Придерживаясь за мою голову для равновесия, она рассмеялась, вовсе не возражая, когда я приник к ней и лизнул ее щель через тонкую ткань. Пальцы Рей погрузились мне в волосы, наши взгляды встретились.

— Хочешь отлизать мне? — промурлыкала она, приподняв бровь.

— Да!.. Да, пожалуйста. — Вцепившись в ее бедра, я заляпал ее спермой с ладоней, но сейчас меня заботило не это. Да и вдруг какой-нибудь сперматозоид проберется ей в киску. Но я никогда не делал куни… Ведь вряд ли это так уж трудно, да?

Она запустила палец под юбку, медленно вытащила его и приложила к моим губам.

— Ты должен заслужить эту привилегию, но, пожалуй, я могу позволить тебе немножко попробовать меня на вкус.

Я присосался к ее пальцу и не выпускал его, пока она с силой не отдернула руку. Нашлепнув браслет наручника мне на запястье, Рей обошла меня и сковала мои руки сзади, за спиной. Она провела кончиком пальца по моему плечу, потом перешла к груди и подвела палец под самый подбородок — поскольку ей явно нравилось заставлять меня поднимать глаза. Я люблю ее! Я безнадежно, бесповоротно влюблен в нее!

Палец Рей проследил мой шрам на щеке.

— Похоже, «В*****» работает. Надо попросить Финна достать еще. — Она улыбнулась и, сунув руку под блузку, извлекла оттуда ошейник. — И вот это нам придется кстати.

Я послушно выгнул шею, позволяя замкнуть на ней черный ободок из стали и кожи. Из него выступало массивное устройство — вроде передатчика. Рей выудила маленький брелок с кнопочным пультом и крутанула его на пальце.

— Это шоковый ошейник, — проворковала она. — Если ты не будешь делать то, что я скажу…

Резкий колючий жар пронзил нервные окончания на шее. Я содрогнулся и поспешно кивнул — пусть не сомневается, я все понимаю — и понаблюдал за тем, как она убирает брелок в карман. Затем ее пальчики легко прошлись по раковине моего уха.

Я сглотнул.

— Я никогда не ослушаюсь тебя, — я подполз на коленях чуть ближе к ней. — Можно я тебе полижу? Можно показать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя, Рей?

Она разразилась смехом.

— Ты считаешь, что для повышения самооценки мне нужен _ты_?

— Я только хочу показать тебе…

— Мне не нужна твоя поддержка.

— Я знаю. Я лишь хочу показать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя.

Испустив тяжелый вздох, Рей отошла на несколько шагов.

— Хватит. Вставай.

Я послушно начал подниматься, но после двух бесплодных попыток стало очевидно, что сделать это без рук невозможно. Рей закатила глаза и сама вздернула меня кверху, сразу же поспешно отступив. Коротким жестом она велела мне идти вперед, я пошаркал вверх по лесенке и вышел через тот шкаф, откуда впервые услышал крики. Следовавшая позади Рей плотно закрыла за нами люк.

В ее спальне царил такой же беспорядок, как тогда, когда я забрел сюда. Комната Рей была фактически пуста — ни фотографий друзей в рамочках, ни мебели. Я с тоской взглянул на зеленое покрывало, когда мы подошли — Рей дернула меня за цепь наручников, заставив остановиться. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал ее маленькую ручку у себя на бедре, целенаправленно подкрадывавшуюся к паху. И напрягся не только в физическом смысле.

Рей толкнула меня на матрас.

— Ты действительно жалок. — Внезапно зазвонил телефон, и она ответила на звонок, припечатав ногой мой затылок так, что заныл старый ушиб. — Вперед, Бенджи. Заканчивай то, что начал.

— Я не понимаю… — промямлил я из-под подушки.

— Приветик, Роузи! — защебетала Рей, пнув меня в бедро мыском балетки и слегка надавив на спину. — Ага, я добралась до дома часа два назад. Сейчас смотрю телевизор.

Мои уши горели от смущения, но я уловил намек и осторожно потерся набухшим стояком о покрывало подо мной. Повернув голову, чтобы не задохнуться, я посмотрел, как Рей расслабленно сидит на полу, изучая свои ногти и болтая с Роуз Тико. Она устроилась, скрестив ноги, и я разглядывал ее бедра, которыми она то и дело шевелила, смыкая их плотнее. Еще она накрутила на палец прядь волос, выбившуюся из ее прически в виде трех узелков, а на ее лицо был нанесен легкий макияж.

— Рей, — выдохнул я, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание. — Рей… Пожалуйста…

— О, так Финн может достать еще немного голубых таблеточек? Пятьдесят было бы вообще супер. — Она со смехом встала и направилась ко мне, а дойдя, пошарила под матрасом и вытащила моток скотча. — Ты же знаешь, как они снимают напряг во время экзаменов. Пусть принесет их завтра — мы встретимся, как пойдем на перекус.

Я заскулил, когда она прижала к моему рту кусок скотча и ухватила меня за подбородок, отвернув телефон от губ, чтобы говорить со мной. Мой член мучительно ныл, и я всей душой мечтал почувствовать вокруг него ее пальчики.

Рей стиснула мое лицо, пронзив меня взглядом.

— Мне глубоко насрать на тебя, поэтому не смей разевать рот, пока дрочишь о мое одеяло, как течная сучка! — Вдруг она снова заулыбалась и, выпрямившись, оттолкнула мою голову. — Привет, Финн! Да-да, мне нужно пятьдесят голубеньких. Это перебор или?..

Одеяло и слой трусов были довольным грубыми по ощущениям, но я слишком завелся от присутствия Рей — ведь она находилась со мной в одной комнате! Она по-прежнему игнорировала меня, а я всем сердцем жаждал, чтобы она смотрела мне в глаза, пока я буду кончать. Это больше, чем все, о чем я мечтал! Быстро передернуть с помощью рук было мне не в новинку, но… я же мог представить, что подо мной Рей, в джинсах, мы на заднем сиденье ее машины, пытаемся получить хоть чуточку облегчения, ведь ей надо ждать, пока мы поженимся, чтобы заняться со мной сексом!

Рей поставила ногу мне на спину.

— Шикарненько, завтра у меня будет наличка. Роуз хочет, чтобы перед баром мы доделали домашку по математике, но я не желаю смотреть, как вы без остановки сосетесь, поэтому встретимся, как договорились.

— М-м-м! — Я закатил глаза, приближаясь к финалу.

— Да-да! Как две озабоченные псины. — Она склонилась к моему затылку. — Давай, Бен — еще недавно ты был такой перевозбужденный. Что, больше не хочешь размазать сперму по _моей_ постели?

Я засомневался. Ее же это так расстроило… Почему она поощряет меня сейчас? Я замер на целую минуту, и Рей заглянула мне в лицо, ухмыльнувшись при виде моих широко открытых смущенных глаз. Это… это вроде испытания? Я еле терпел, меня скрутила почти физическая боль, и, не выдержав, я принялся несильно толкаться в одеяло, пока мы с Рей продолжали смотреть друг на друга.

Блядь… Я коротко втянул воздух, пробуя остановиться, но на меня смотрела Рей — и в этот миг я был беспомощен. Мои глаза закатились, я выдохнул в скотч, с мучительным стоном забрызгивая трусы и одеяло. Рей подняла бровь и небрежно бросила Финну, что ей пора идти. Встав, она сложила руки на груди, оглядывая меня с прохладной улыбкой.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше, Бенджи? — спросила она.

Я поспешно закивал, еле дыша, чувствуя, как удовольствие постепенно спадает. Она пинком перевернула меня на спину и засмеялась, увидев белесые пятна на моих боксерах и на ее постели. Теперь, освободившись от одуряющей дымки похоти, я сгорал от унижения, жалея, что не могу свернуться калачиком и умереть.

Рей переступила через мои бедра и встала надо мной, подбоченившись.

— Думаю, ты получил, что хотел. Но за все хорошее в жизни приходится платить… Так что, полагаю, тебе предстоит побыть тут — вместо душа. — Она присела на корточки и снова с улыбкой взяла меня за подбородок. — Возможно, тогда ты осознаешь, насколько ты отвратителен.

С этими словами она поцеловала меня в лоб, и я подался ей навстречу, закрывая глаза, желая продлить этот миг, прежде чем она бросит меня одного и запрет за собой дверь. Я улыбнулся в скотч. Ее жестокость — это дар любви, она помогает мне осознать допущенные мною ошибки. Я сделаю все, что она захочет. Рей знает, что для меня лучше.


	4. They're in my head

Прошло немало часов, прежде чем моя Рей вернулась ко мне. Я уснул на матрасе и, когда проснулся, понял, что снова остался один, со скованными за спиной руками и сцепленными лодыжками. Спина болела адски, голова раскалывалась, и я, застонав в скотч, перекатился на живот, в пятно на покрывале. Рей… где она? Вряд ли мое нынешнее положение чем-то отличалось от моего каждодневного сталкинга за ее фейсбуком и дрочкой на фотки. Я потерся носом о покрывало, довольный тем, что теперь оно пахнет нами обоими. Если бы только я не был таким ослабевшим…

Я оглядел маленькую комнату и нерешительно забрался на сбившееся в ком зеленое покрывало, пристраивая его под бедра. Ошейник впился мне в горло, стоило выдохнуть, представляя, как Рей лежит подо мной и ее бледные ноги раздвигаются для меня. Она будет умолять, мечтая почувствовать в себе мое семя, и девять месяцев спустя у нас родится ребенок, которого я безоговорочно полюблю. Я позабочусь о них обоих. Рей сможет остаться дома и отдыхать, все заботы я возьму на себя.

Я заботился о маме, пока папы вечно не было дома. Я сделаю это снова.

Послышалось, как открылась входная дверь. Я поспешно слез с покрывала и прокашлялся, и тут до меня донеслись голоса из дальней части дома. Мое сердце дрогнуло — кто-то разговаривал с Рей, и меня переполнила свирепая ревность. Я убью его!

Моя любимая заглянула в спальню и улыбнулась. Она тихо прикрыла дверь за собой и, неторопливо приблизившись ко мне, уселась мне на колени в своей короткой белой юбке. Я выпучил глаза, глядя, как она опирается на икры, как затрепетали ее ресницы, тепло ее киски окутало мой член. Черт…

— Ко мне пришел друг, Бен, — прошептала Рей. — Хочешь с ним познакомиться?

Я кивнул. Да. Я хочу знать, кого я должен убить. Рей МОЯ!

Она просияла и, поднявшись, помогла мне забраться в шкаф, а потом ушла, прикрыв за собой дверцу. Нахмурившись, я перекатился на живот, подглядывая в щель, как Рей вводит в спальню светловолосую девушку. Это сбило меня с толку, а Рей тем временем развернула ее так, что я мог изучить их обоих.

— Я обычно таким не занимаюсь, — вдруг заикнулась девушка.

Рей сняла с нее блузку.

— Я в курсе. Все в порядке. — Опустив голову, она приникла к соскам незнакомки сквозь бюстгальтер, а потом расстегнула его и стала целовать обнаженную кожу.

О господи боже! Я уже был возбужден, но от этого зрелища мой член стал каменно-твердым. Рей откинулась назад, направив девушку к своей груди — губы той оставляли влажный след на коже — и, постанывая, прижала к себе ее голову. Это было лучше любого просмотренного мною порно. Я заелозил по полу, пожирая их взглядом — Рей опустилась со своей «подружкой» на матрас.

Рей забралась на нее, медленно задирая ей юбку. Они крутили бедрами, издавая эротичные девичьи стоны, и мои мысли путались от непреодолимой нужды дотянуться до члена. Рей выгнула спину, перекидывая длинные волосы девушки ей на грудь. Я замычал в скотч, беспомощно тыкаясь стояком в паркет — было больно, но я отчаянно представлял под собой Рей.

Почему-то моя Рей не стала раздеваться. Они снова поменялись местами, Рей очутилась внизу, и девушка полезла под ее юбку, дергая ее белые трусики. Рей засмеялась под нос, оперевшись одной рукой о шкаф — она была всего в нескольких дюймах от меня! У меня перехватило дыхание, и я подполз ближе, не веря своему счастью, ластясь щекой к ее ладони.

Ее пальчики сжались, и она сорвала скотч, пока ничего не замечавшая девушка работала губами между ее ног. Я охнул в закрывшую мне рот ладонь, и Рей протолкнула средний палец между моих зубов, не успел я издать и звука. Приободренный, я принялся насасывать его, придвигаясь ближе к дверце шкафа, и поймал ее взгляд, когда она положила руку на голову девушке, направляя ее движения. Рей ухмыльнулась и с тихим стоном сдавила мою челюсть.

Так продолжалось еще долго. Рей водила головой девушки, пока не содрогнулась от оргазма — и для меня это было чистое волшебство, смотреть, как закатываются ее карие глаза, как она сладко сжимает бедра, испытывая пик наслаждения. Я буквально присосался к ее пальцу, напоминая, что вот он я, здесь, рядом с ней, но она повернулась, чтобы оказать ответную услугу незнакомке. Палец выскользнул из моего рта. Я облизал губы, глядя, как Рей приподнимает бедра девушки, как будто собирается приступить к делу… Но внезапно она замерла.

— Давай добавим огоньку, — мурлыкающе предложила Рей. — Пойдем-ка, Татьяна.

Я отполз к стенке, когда Рей встала и вздернула девушку на ноги, набросившись с поцелуями на ее грудь. Татьяна захихикала, и тут Рей распахнула шкаф — я сразу попытался забиться в самый темный угол. Следом открылся люк, и Рей воркующе спровадила девушку вниз, а затем глянула на меня, притормозив на верхней ступеньке.

— Бенджи, — пропел ее божественный голосок, — не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Я быстро кивнул, и она засмеялась, поманив меня следом за собой. Было трудно, но у меня получилось встать и залезть в люк — Рей наблюдала, как я спускаюсь в темноту. Она сидела внизу, на третьей ступеньке, и схватила меня за подбородок, стоило мне приблизиться. Ее губы прикоснулись к моему лбу, пальцы прошлись по волосам, и я выпучил глаза. Мое сердце колотилось от нашей близости. _Я люблю тебя!_

Ее глаза заглянули мне в душу.

— У меня для тебя подарок, Бен.

Ох — подарок?! Я просиял улыбкой и спустился вслед за Рей в подвал, где Татьяна бродила кругами, как пьяная. Рей погладила меня по щеке и повернулась к девушке, привлекая ее для страстного поцелуя. Татьяна бросила на меня взгляд, но поцелуй Рей увлек ее гораздо больше — ее голубые глаза закрылись. Я стоял у лестницы, пытаясь не возбудиться.

Неожиданно Рей толкнула ее на пол, приспуская свои трусики.

— Полижи-ка мне.

Татьяна послушно приникла к ней между бедер. Я обошел их, чтобы видеть лицо Рей — она всхлипывала и стонала, подаваясь Татьяне навстречу. Она кивнула в сторону стены, где я заметил цепи. Рей улыбнулась и резко пихнула туда Татьяну, защелкнув наручники на ее запястьях. Я отступил еще немного и присел на колени, надеясь, что Рей обратит внимание на меня.

— Кто он? — наконец спросила Татьяна. — В смысле, я не хочу заниматься сексом с парнем.

Да она была вдрызг.

Рей поправила трусики и подошла ко мне. Она снова погладила меня по волосам и поцеловала мой лоб, а затем жестом велела следовать за ней. Я подполз к Татьяне, и Рей освободила мои руки. Ее палец провел по краю моего подбородка к груди, и я схватился за ее бедра, жаждая почувствовать ее киску.

— Нет, Бен, — она вкрадчивым тоном остановила меня. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что поинтереснее.

Она сорвала с Татьяны трусы, оставив девушку в одном лишь красном платье. Татьяна задергалась в наручниках, умоляя Рей объяснить, что происходит. Я перевел взгляд на Рей — с улыбкой она подтолкнула меня вперед.

Ее карие глаза вспыхнули.

— Давай, Бен. Она чистая. Сегодня ты получил шанс потерять девственность.

— Я не девственник, — солгал я, неловко засмеявшись.

— Конечно. — Она пихнула меня к Татьяне. — Тогда трахни ее.

Татьяна ахнула в страхе, но Рей заклеила скотчем ей рот. Я моргнул, смутившись — ведь я бы с радостью трахнул ее саму... Но Рей заставила меня притиснуться к девушке между ног. Я сглотнул. Мне не хотелось никого насиловать, особенно незнакомую девушку. Уронив голову, я нервно замотал ею.

— Рей, — выдавил я. — Я не хочу этого делать.

Она прижалась к моей спине, и ее рука нежно погладила мой член.

— Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу.

Мне было страшно перечить ей — я хотел, чтобы она любила меня, поэтому не сопротивлялся, когда Рей пристроила меня к девушке. Пульс забился где-то в ушах, когда она направила меня вперед — я панически дергался назад, пока внезапно не понял, что теперь вталкиваюсь не в ладонь Рей, а во влажную податливую плоть. Судорожно задышав, я продолжил двигаться, пробираясь дальше, пока не погрузился в Татьяну полностью. Девушка подо мной всхлипнула и попыталась сдвинуться.

— Блядь! — выплюнул я. — Блядь!

И тут как будто дернули рубильник. Я жадно вбился в Татьяну, зарываясь лицом в ее шею, опьяненный похотью, мечтая только о том, чтобы кончить. От моих рывков она тяжело дышала, я чувствовал, как ее тело сжимает быстро набухающий член, становилось все более душно и жарко. Рей по-прежнему гладила меня по волосам, наблюдая за нами, как за зверями в зоопарке, и я стиснул зубы. Я сдержусь! Я выдержу…

Оргазм накрыл меня стремительно и жестко. Я хрюкнул и принялся втрахиваться в Татьяну так быстро, как только мог, накачивая спермой ее тугую влажную дырку и постанывая ей в шею. Это было потрясающе! Лучше, чем моя ладонь или любой самодельный мастурбатор! Я подавался вперед в надежде продлить ощущения, пока не излился до последней капли.

Рей поцеловала меня в висок.

— Хороший мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше практиковался на ней.

Все было точно в тумане. Не в силах устоять перед искушением, я понемногу толкался в Татьяну, несмотря на то, что она сдавленно рыдала в скотч. Рей покрывала поцелуями мое лицо, нежно нашептывая под аккомпанемент всхлипываний, и я снова завелся. Я занимался сексом на грязном полу подвала — трахал настоящую девушку! На самом деле раньше меня одолевали сомнения, что когда-нибудь… И мне удалось кончить снова! Я спустил в эту дырку, смакуя ощущение трепещущей на члене киски. Вот так, сучка! Я лучший, кто у тебя был!

Рей засмеялась и дернула мою голову назад, чтобы поцеловать в губы.

— Хороший мальчик, Бенджи. Давай-ка освежимся.

Мои руки были свободны, но Рей, кажется, ничего не имела против. Она связала лодыжки Татьяны, лишив ту возможности шевелиться. А я находился в приподнятом настроении. Я больше не девственник!

Мы поднялись наверх, и я нервно заломил руки.

— Это… Это был мой первый раз.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулась Рей и прислонилась к моему предплечью. — Как тебе?

— Потрясающе, — я моргнул, вглядываясь в ее прекрасные глаза. — То есть я предпочел бы тебя, но это была полезная практика, я кончил так быстро.

Рей просияла.

— Именно. Пользуйся ею, сколько хочешь, Бенджи. Она твоя.

Вход в ванную был через гостиную. Рей завела меня внутрь и заперла дверь, потом помогла снять заляпанные спермой боксеры и майку. Я мимоходом мазнул губами по ее лбу, и она, захихикав, толкнула меня в душ. Ее карие глаза светились, пока я дрожал под струей воды, она присела на столик, наблюдая, как я моюсь. Я вздрогнул, случайно задев ушиб на затылке.

Итак… Наверное, сегодня я совершил изнасилование. Вроде как. Я массировал голову, стискивая зубы. Нет, все не так. Она не сказала «нет». Так что все в порядке. И вообще-то, именно я, единственный в подвале, говорил «нет».

Рей зашла в душ и принялась помогать мне ополаскивать волосы. На ней было только белье, и она велела мне нагнуться, чтобы достать до моей головы. Подчинившись, я уставился на ее ноги, пока ее тонкие пальчики растирали мои густые черные волосы, и наблюдал, как запекшаяся кровь утекала в водосток. Напевая, Рей закончила с делом и поцеловала меня в макушку, прежде чем отпустить. Как же сильно я хотел ее в этот миг!

Я взял ее за бедра и, скользнув вниз, начал целовать ее лобок сквозь ткань, мокрую от мыльной воды. Рей вздохнула, и я потянул вниз ее трусики, жадно водя языком по складкам. Она коснулась моих волос и всхлипнула, стоило мне погрузиться глубже, пробуя на вкус нектар ее тела и бессовестно возбуждаясь от него. Я понятия не имел, что делать дальше, поэтому смущенно лизнул ее щель и прижался губами к кончику клитора. Кажется, так нормально?

— Стоп, стоп! — Рей недовольно оттолкнула меня. — Полный отстой, Бен! Господи!..

Я моргнул.

— Прости меня.

— Давай, закругляйся уже.

Слово Рей — это закон, поэтому я домылся и вышел из душа. Она вытерла меня полотенцем — сначала руки — и велела завести их за спину. Естественно, я с улыбкой подчинился, и, сковав меня, она помогла мне переодеться в чистые белые боксеры и такую же майку.

Рей привела меня в другую спальню — явно поновее, обставленную по-девчачьи. Наверное, это была ее фальшивая спальня. Пошатываясь, я доковылял до кровати, и Рей, толкнув меня на постель, прикрепила цепь от наручников к стене. В комнате были развешаны плакаты с лошадьми, и даже стояла настоящая мебель — даже телевизор. Я перекатился на спину и улыбнулся — Рей наклонилась ко мне.

— Лежи тихо, — прошептала она. — Завтра я отведу тебя к Татьяне. Сегодня мне нужно отдохнуть.

Я кивнул.

— Я понимаю. Я хочу быть хорошим для тебя.

Рей с усмешкой прижалась губами к моему лбу.

— Я знаю, что ты стараешься, Бенджи. Спокойной ночи.

И снова бросила меня одного, в темноте. Я перевернулся на живот и принюхался к ее подушкам, начиная ритмично вжиматься бедрами в матрас. От Рей пахло так вкусно…


	5. I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you

— Бенджи! Завтрак!

Я открыл глаза при звуке голоса Рей. Зевнул и, проморгавшись, внезапно осознал, что узрел ее в одном фартуке — и больше практически ни в чем. Она повела бедрами и улыбнулась — я тут же поспешил сесть, упиваясь этой картиной. Попозже я на нее подрочу. Рей с миской панкейков в руках… Да, на это точно стоит передернуть.

Я послал ей в ответ широкую улыбку.

— Могу я помочь?

— Нет, болван, просто вставай и ешь, что дают, — она засмеялась и ушла, нарочито покачивая бедрами.

Ладно… Ладно. Я рывком поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, добрался до двери. Пахло беконом и сиропом, так что мой желудок закономерно заурчал. Глотая слюнки, я побрел по коридору туда, откуда лились звуки «Нирваны» и запах еды. Я больше не девственник. Невероятно!

На кухне было два стола: высокий и низкий — у самого пола — и на каждом стояло по тарелке. Я помедлил, глядя, как Рей переворачивает бекон.

— Садись, — оглянувшись, велела она и указала вниз: — Вот твой стол.

Я сразу кивнул и уселся на свое место, скрестив ноги. Рей навалила мне на тарелку еды и, поцеловав меня в макушку, занялась собственным завтраком. Я взял вилку и прислушался к спокойной мелодии «Heart-Shaped Box». Ах. Чудесно. Рей, с набитым беконом ртом, улыбнулась, заметив мой взгляд. Я улыбнулся в ответ.

— Татьяна готова, — Рей глянула на меня сверху вниз из-за своего стола. — Хочешь трахнуть ее снова?

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Рей засмеялась и зачерпнула ложечкой яйцо.

— Знаю, но тебе нужна практика.

Справедливо. Мы расправились с завтраком, она сложила тарелки в мойку, а потом помогла мне встать на ноги. Мои руки были свободны, но это не имело значения. Я следовал за ней по дому ко второй, приторно девчачьей, спальне и по пути помусолил в пальцах подол ее футболки. Рей с улыбкой обернулась и впилась ногтями мне в бедра, но я все равно воспользовался случаем: поцеловал ее в лоб. Моя Рей не боялась сказать мне «нет».

— Сегодня я занята, — промурлыкала она. — Попрактикуйся с Татьяной, хорошо?

Я кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

Мы спустились в подвал, там из темноты доносились рыдания Татьяны. Мои лодыжки по-прежнему были скованы, и я возбудился при виде обнаженного тела, скорчившегося в грязи. Рей толкнула меня вперед, на колени. Я знал, что она хочет понаблюдать за нами, поэтому вытащил член и принялся усердно его надрачивать. Татьяна сдавленно заорала в скотч, но я пристроился к ней и агрессивно ворвался в неподатливое тело.

Рей присела рядом с нами.

— Хороший мальчик, Бенджи.

Я толкнулся сильнее, полный решимости отыметь Татьяну до потери пульса. Она опять вскрикнула, не имея возможности сопротивляться — ее руки были скованы над головой. Рей с ласковым шепотом погладила меня по щеке, и я ощутил позыв кончить. Заворчав, я наклонил голову, продолжая трахать Татьяну и воображая, будто это Рей корчится подо мной. Она всхлипнула, пытаясь отстраниться, и меня охватило блаженное чувство.

— Блядь! — зашипел я. — Блядь… Блядь, Рей!

Как и положено зверю вроде меня, я кончил в Татьяну, рывком пробуравив ее со всей силы. Она разразилась плачем, когда я по инерции сделал еще пару слабых толчков, бормоча имя Рей. Татьяна сжалась, не промычав ни словечка.

Наконец все кончилось. Татьяна громко дышала мне в ухо, и я откинулся назад, чувствуя, как сперма липнет к залупе. Рей встала и прошла мимо меня, пробежавшись ногтями по моей спине, и вдруг мне стало нехорошо. Я перевел взгляд на Татьяну, и в животе у меня похолодело. Ее голубые глаза были переполнены слезами, она вся вымазалась в подвальной грязи, и моя сперма вытекала из нее. Меня затошнило.

Я вытаращил глаза и покачал головой.

— Я больше не хочу это делать, Рей.

— Почему нет?

— Я… Мне не нравится делать ей больно. — Я умоляюще посмотрел на Рей и робко улыбнулся. — Может, хватит практики? Мы можем отпустить ее и…

Ошейник зажужжал, и горячий электрический импульс пронзил шею, едва не вырубив меня. Открыв рот, я напрягся, готовясь к следующей встряске — и правильно, она оказалась еще хуже: я упал на локти. Зазвенела цепь. Рей прицепила ее к оковам на моих лодыжках и встала над Татьяной, крутя на пальце брелок-пульт ошейника. На ее лице застыла улыбка, но свет не достигал ее глаз.

— У тебя есть два варианта, Бен, — протянула она. — Либо ты можешь трахать Татьяну, либо убьешь ее. Итак, что тебе предпочтительнее?

— Рей, пожалуйста…

Она поставила ногу мне на спину.

— Выбирай.

— Рей…

Электричество снова прошило мне шею, и я изогнулся от боли. Рей наступила мне на затылок и прижала щекой к холодной грязи между ног Татьяны. Она повозила каблуком, тыкая меня лицом в пол.

— Выбирай, — безэмоционально повторила она, как будто уже предоставляла кому-то такой выбор раньше. — Или ты будешь наказан.

— Я… Я не понимаю. Я люблю тебя — почему ты заставляешь меня делать это?!

Рей коротко вздохнула, щелкнув пультом, и, в то время как я обмяк на полу, завела мне руки за спину и нацепила на них наручники. Я задергался, смутившись и упав духом, но она пинком перевернула меня на спину и встала надо мной. На долю секунды я вновь увидел ее с бензопилой — как она с ухмылкой всаживает ее мне в левое плечо. Галлюцинация исчезла, и все, что осталось — холодный взгляд ее потемневших от гнева карих глаз.

Рей наклонила голову.

— Если бы ты действительно любил меня, ты сделал бы то, о чем я просила. Я привела тебе Татьяну в подарок, Бен, а теперь ты говоришь, что она тебе не нравится? Если ты не будешь практиковаться, ты никогда не удостоишься моего внимания. — Она улыбнулась, ослепительно и жестоко. — В прошлый раз ты едва протянул минуту, а языком работать вообще не сумел. Ты ничего не стоишь. С таким же успехом я могу просто убить тебя.

У меня глаза заслезились. Черт подери…

— Прости меня.

— Ты никогда не прикасался к женщине, верно? — продолжила она со смешком. — Готова спорить на что угодно: они чувствовали, что ты чокнутый. Как, думаешь, развивались бы события, если бы я однажды заговорила с тобой в колледже?

— Я… Я не знаю. Я всегда знал, что ты любишь меня, тебя только нужно в этом убедить.

— Убедить? Например, изнасиловать меня?

Я быстро замотал головой, хотя в глубине души понимал, что это неприятная правда.

— Нет! Никогда!

Рей с безразличным видом подняла бровь.

— Ты изнасиловал Татьяну, не моргнув глазом. Как считаешь, что бы ты сделал, Бенни? Дождался бы, пока я вывалюсь из бара, слишком пьяная, чтобы отказаться от приглашения в твою грязную тесную хибару?

Я не какой-нибудь псих! Я не насилую девушек, не похищаю и не преследую их! Мы с Рей обручены волей небес, это другое! То есть… если бы она напилась где-то на людях, значит, подверглась бы опасности, и моей обязанностью стало бы защитить ее! Мы бы пошли к ней домой, я помог бы ей помыться в душе, одел в пижаму, отнес в постель. Я ЗНАЮ, что она любит меня! Если она отрицает это, то только потому, что запуталась, а не потому что не желает видеть меня. Ей лишь нужно осознать!

— Мы две половинки одной души, — слабо запротестовал я. — Нам суждено быть вместе. Ты просто запуталась.

— Ты так считаешь? — Она ступила в темноту. — Давай-ка угадаю: только твой член способен рассеять мои заблуждения?

Татьяна притихла у стены. Я смотрел, как Рей открывает ящики, и восхищался ее короткими черными мини-шортами и розовым спортивным бюстгальтером. На ней все еще был кухонный фартук.

Я с трудом сглотнул, качая головой.

— Нет, нет… Я только… Тебе трудно понять…

— Почему? Считаешь меня тупой, Бен?

— Нет! — Я перекатился на бок и сел, охваченный паникой. — Нет, никогда! Ты красивая и умная, и я… я так люблю тебя, что иногда не нахожу слов, чтобы это выразить.

— Угу.

Рей вернулась и прикрепила мою цепь к стене рядом с Татьяной. Я мог пошевелить ногой, но не более. Она снова ушла, насвистывая под нос, и я бросил взгляд на бедную девушку возле меня. Она, очевидно, вконец измучилась и, кажется, заснула, прислонившись к стене, вся в грязи, и даже в отключке ужасно дрожала. Я проглотил комок в горле и поднял голову, заслышав шаги Рей. Она бросила бутылку лубриканта мне на колени и потом отцепила Татьяну от стены, оставив наручники только на одной руке и лодыжке.

И зевнула.

— Тати, если ты не будешь по уши в сперме к моему возвращению, я убью тебя. Если ты… О, и у тебя есть шанс получить бонусные баллы, если Бен заплачет: в таком случае я позволю тебе помыться и даже покормлю. — Она пнула меня в колено. — Око за око, или как там? У меня занятия, потом я пойду развеяться, так что скоро не ждите.

Мне чертовски хотелось плакать. Всю свою жизнь я мечтал найти того, кто просто полюбит меня и захочет ко мне прикасаться, а теперь я был вынужден смотреть, как моя Рей бросает меня, как и все остальные. Мама вечно была слишком занята, папы вообще никогда не было дома. А я так нуждался в них, переживал! А они не знали, что со мной делать.

Я поник, повиснув на цепи, и заплакал в глухой темноте, пока не почувствовал маленькую руку на бедре.

Татьяна склонилась ко мне, из ее голубых глаз тоже катились слезы.

— Прости меня. Я не могу умереть.

Она забралась ко мне на колени, и я замотал головой. Нет, нет, нет… Она хорошенькая, но меня тошнило от мысли, что придется снова испытывать прикосновение к ней, я не хотел, чтобы она пользовалась моим телом как игрушкой.

Но мое тело отреагировало, как и всегда, в чем, пожалуй, крылась некая поэтическая справедливость. Мы оба безостановочно плакали — что явилось приятным моментом солидарности, — но не говорили друг с другом. Я пытался, по мере сил, вынести из происходящего что-то полезное для себя, сосредоточиться на реакции тела, сдержаться, пока Татьяна выгибалась на мне. Она не издавала ни звука, сосредоточенно дыша, и мне стало еще хуже от того, что я сделал с ней. Я закрыл глаза и подумал о Рей. О ком еще мне оставалось думать?

Когда все закончилось, казалось, что прошло несколько суток. Под конец мы слишком вымотались, чтобы продолжать. Я посмотрел на Тати, на мою высохшую сперму, разбрызганную по ней, и Татьяна в ответ запрокинула голову, глядя на меня. Мы по-прежнему молчали. Я порадовался, что она не сосала мне член. Я хочу, чтобы именно Рей стала той, кто впервые сделает это для меня.

Послышался скрип двери, и мое сердце подпрыгнуло. Я сел ровнее, алкая большего, чем просто утолить жажду в пересохшем горле, и просветлел при виде Рей, спускающейся по ступенькам в джинсах и футболке с лейблом группы «R.E.M.». При виде меня и Тати, склонившей голову мне на плечо, она пару раз хлопнула в ладоши, и я заерзал, как возбужденный щенок, стоило ей перевести карие глаза на меня. Она улыбнулась и провела пальцами под моему подбородку, прежде чем поцеловать в лоб. От нее пахло огурцом.

— У тебя все лицо красное, — она снисходительно надула губы и коснулась большим пальцем моей щеки. — Только не говори, что расстроен.

— Я не хотел делать ей больно. — Я прижался к ее ладони и закрыл глаза. — Я думал о тебе.

— Правда? Хорошо. Я всегда буду сверху, выше всех, Бен — и мне плевать, если ты решишь завопить «нет».

Тати очнулась.

— Я сделала, как ты сказала — теперь пусти меня в душ!

Неясная улыбка Рей исчезла. Ее глаза сузились, и она, не выпуская моей щеки, обратила взор на Тати. Я чуть не замурлыкал. Я был так, мать вашу, счастлив! Мне хотелось всего лишь лежать рядом с ней, чувствовать в волосах ее пальцы, ее прикосновения — где угодно, все равно как. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь любил меня…

— Конечно, Тати, — ответила Рей прохладным тоном. — Я вернусь через минутку.

Ее рука исчезла, и я всхлипнул. Она растворилась в темноте и через секунду вернулась с самым большим и нелепым тесаком, какой мне доводилось видеть. Чистое, блестящее полотно стали свисало с ее руки. Рей подошла к Татьяне, перехватила тесак двумя руками и прошлась лезвием прямо по ее горлу, оглашая подвал тошнотворным хлюпаньем.

Кончик тесака лязгнул о каменную стену, хлынула кровь, заливая руки Рей и нож. Она улыбнулась мне и заметно расслабилась — голова Татьяны скатилась с плеч на колени. Больше от нее не исходило ни единого звука. Я безучастно смотрел на обезглавленный труп, пока он не завалился на бок и не упал на пол, разбрызгивая кровь по грязи.

Рей вздохнула.

— Что ж, мы немножко повеселились. Пожалуй, я найду нам новенькую.

Я ошеломленно моргнул, пробуя отодвинуться от лужи крови, медленно растекавшейся и постепенно добиравшейся до меня. Рей непринужденно вонзила тесак в плечо Татьяны, будто это был обыкновенный пень для колки дров, и, освободив меня от стены, отступила в самодельное подобие душа в углу и принялась отмывать руки, пока я неотрывно смотрел на мертвое тело. Но… ведь она сказала… сказала, что, если мы сделаем то, о чем она просит…

— Я отведу тебя наверх, — окликнула меня Рей. — С тобой забавно. Ты конченый псих.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — выпалил я — раньше, чем сам понял, что спросил.

Рей подняла меня на ноги и нахмурилась.

— Что? Убила ее?

— …Да?

Она засмеялась и дернула плечом, направляя меня к лестнице.

— Не знаю. Наверное, она меня достала. Все люди со временем наглеют и начинают требовать чего-то. Вот почему мне нравишься ты, Бенни.

О-о — я ей нравлюсь! Хорошо. Я улыбался, когда мы поднимались наверх, когда Рей вела меня по дому к второй спальне с девчачьей обстановкой. Там она откинула одеяло и освободила мои лодыжки, но, помедлив, оставила наручники. Я все понимал. Она такая умная. Поэтому я обожал ее. 

Я присел на край кровати, дожидаясь, пока она прикует меня к стене. Она выглядела так хорошо — но она хороша всегда, во всем. Или без всего. Я облизал губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал я в сотый раз.

— Я знаю.

Ах, мне нужно говорить что-то новое. Я похож на полоумного кретина.

— Так… — Я сделал паузу, напряженно раздумывая. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Рей, смеясь, толкнула меня в плечо, чтобы я лег.

— Делаю что? Убиваю людей? Потому что хочу. — Она перегнулась через меня, освобождая мои запястья, и жестом приказала скрестить их перед собой, чтобы перестегнуть их спереди. — Если ты ждешь слезливую историю, то не дождешься, у меня ее нет, в отличие от тебя.

Да ну. Стало удобнее, плечи не тянуло назад. Я поуютнее устроился на подушках и пожал плечами, наблюдая, как Рей подтыкает вокруг меня одеяло. Подсознательно я почти ожидал сказку на ночь.

— Мои родители — хорошие люди, — выдавил я и зевнул. — Папа мертв. Они всегда были очень заняты.

Рей села рядом со мной и с улыбкой погладила меня по голове.

— Бедный-бедный Бен, один-одинешенек в целом свете. Ты поэтому такой сумасшедший?

Я не ответил, только выгнулся, как кошка, прильнув к ее руке. Она провела по моим густым черным волосам, а потом встала, и я вновь ощутил пустоту. У меня внутри всегда была пустота. Я должен найти что-нибудь, чтобы заполнить эту бездну, или, боюсь, в итоге она поглотит меня!

— Подожди!

Рей обернулась и замерла в дверях. Я знал, как выгляжу с широко распахнутыми, отчаянными и безумными глазами. Иногда я ловил этот самый, свой собственный, взгляд в заднем окне маминого внедорожника, когда она уезжала на очередную встречу, саммит или нечто подобное. Жалкое зрелище, но я всегда был слишком эмоционален… Затем начались перепады настроения, истерики, и не успел я пикнуть, как меня уже обследовал долбаный психиатр…

— Я вернусь, — тихо пообещала Рей. — Расслабься, отдохни немного. Я не оставлю тебя, Бен.

Но из моих повлажневших глаз уже хлынули слезы, и она со стоном закатила глаза, возвращаясь, чтобы еще раз поцеловать меня в лоб. Я зашелся рыданиями и схватил ее за футболку скованными руками, уткнувшись ей под подбородок, в ужасе от мысли лишиться ее и оказаться наедине с этой безграничной безжизненной темнотой. Я не смогу этого вынести. Если она уйдет, я перережу себе гребаные вены!

Я притянул Рей поближе, размазывая слезы по ее шее.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя… Пожалуйста, не покидай меня.

— Твою ж мать, я уже сказала, что не уйду. Возьми себя в руки.

— Но… Но ты же сейчас уходишь.

Рей дернула меня за волосы, вынудив смотреть себе в глаза. И помрачнела.

— Я не твоя мать. Я не собираюсь посвятить тебе каждую секунду моей жизни. А теперь успокойся и ложись.

Она оттолкнула меня, оторвав от себя мои руки, и ушла, и не бросила больше ни словечка. Я зарылся лицом в подушку, пытаясь справиться с плачем, пока не начал икать. Ладно… Успокойся, Бен. Рей вернется. Она вернется. Она вернется. _Она вернется_ …


	6. We've broken our mirrors

_— У меня нет времени, Бен._

_Мать набирала эсэмэс, высаживая меня возле офиса психотерапевта. Шмыгнув носом, я вдохнул цветочный аромат ее духов и рискнул заикнуться насчет концерта, на который мы могли бы вместе сходить. Она любила классическую музыку, а я узнал, что через несколько недель увертюру «1812 год» будут исполнять в Чикаго._

_Поняв, что мама слишком занята телефоном, а у меня больше нет причин тянуть время, я, и в свои шестнадцать не слишком уверенный в себе, сглотнул — в горле пересохло._

_— Ну… Тогда ладно. А потом ты меня заберешь?_

_— Ох, не знаю, — она рассеянно поцеловала меня, не отрываясь от экрана. — Может, попросишь доктора вызвать тебе такси?_

_— …О’кей._

_Секретарша жестом пригласила войти в холл, и мама, еще раз чмокнув меня на прощание, захлопнула дверцу. Маме приходилось так много работать. В этом месяце она проталкивала законопроект, который должен был защитить жертв торговли людьми от дачи показаний в суде. Я помахал отъезжающей машине и отправился вслед за секретаршей в кабинет психотерапевта._

_Там пахло одеколоном. Я плюхнулся в мягкое кресло из искусственной кожи бордового цвета и пошаркал подошвами кроссовок о потертый ковер. Доктор, сидевший перед ноутбуком, приветственно улыбнулся, и эта улыбка меня почему-то вогнала в дрожь. Но затем он дотронулся до меня, и мне полегчало. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы кто-то прикасался ко мне просто так. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то любил меня и готов был выслушать. Меня постоянно раздирали эмоции. Я не умел их контролировать._

_Голубые глаза доктора вспыхнули._

_— Здравствуй, Бен. Не хочешь пересесть ко мне на колени?_

Кошмар рассеялся, и я проснулся в постели Рей, закутанный в одеяло, от которого исходил ее запах. Сцепив зубы, я сдавленно застонал и перевернулся на спину. Ох… Твою мать… Черт… черт…

Потом сел — звякнули цепи — и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. Не надо думать об этом. Рей вернется ко мне, и мы, наверное, пролежим вместе всю ночь, я буду чувствовать ее нежную кожу. Я был в ее постели, под одеялом, источавшим ее аромат, а не сидел на коленях у Сноука, чувствуя, как его узловатые пальцы впиваются мне в бедра. Не надо думать об этом. Не надо думать об этом. Не надо…

— Бенджи, я дома!

Пульс участился, и я буквально ожил от звука голоса Рей. Входная дверь хлопнула, щелкнул замок. Взбодрившись, я повернулся и сжал кулаками одеяло, с нетерпением дожидаясь мгновения, когда увижу ее. Не надо думать о прошлом. У меня есть Рей.

Она распахнула дверь и, покачиваясь, ввалилась внутрь. Она была в облегающем коротком черном платье. Я подался вперед, практически повиснув на цепях, и понял, что завилял бы хвостом, будь он у меня. Ее затуманенные карие глаза нашли меня, и она, засмеявшись, заковыляла к кровати. Да она была в хлам! Я мгновенно понял это, ведь дядя Люк бухал не просыхая.

— Я скучал по тебе, — промямлил я. — Хорошо повеселилась?

Рей надула губы и кивнула.

— О да. Потеряла счет шотам, — захихикала она. — А ты все лежишь здесь, да?

— Ты обещала, что вернешься.

— Я вернулась, разве нет? — Она с улыбкой забралась ко мне на колени. — Хочешь получить награду?

Я восторженно закивал.

— Да, да! Да, пожалуйста!

— Чего ты хочешь, Бенджи?

— Все, что ты дашь мне.

Она засмеялась и оседлала мои бедра — я ощутил ее сокровенное тепло на члене. Стиснув пальцы, я слегка двинул бедрами, вызвав новое хихиканье из ее красивого рта. Я потянул за передок ее платья, сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с сухостью во рту. В глазах защипало. Я так боялся, что она не вернется. Мама всегда обещала, что вернется, и даже иногда выполняла обещания. В отличие от отца.

И я прильнул к Рей.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, липучка. — Она ухватила меня за запястья своими маленькими ручками и просияла. — Почему бы тебе не продолжить? Разве тебе не этого хотелось?

Да! Я впился в ее бедра — насколько мог это сделать со связанными руками, — стараясь придвинуть ее к своему паху. Рей хихикала, перекатывая бедрами, и я глухо застонал, старательно подстраиваясь под движения ее потного тела. Рей покачивалась на мне, и я с хныканьем дернулся, мечтая вонзиться в нее. Я был так близко… Мог бы перевернуться, сорвать эти тоненькие трусики и всадить член во влажную теплую плоть.

Рей кокетливо застонала.

— Хороший мальчик.

Разум взбесился от обилия открывшихся возможностей, и я стал мять большим пальцем ее бедро. Какой же она была маленькой… Я мог бы опрокинуть ее, ворваться в ее тело прежде, чем она успела бы осознать. Голова пылала от застарелого голода и жара, подбрасывая фантазии о том, как Рей корчится подо мной, умоляет меня, вонзает ногти мне в руку… Именно этого она хочет. Иначе почему она на мне? Действуй сейчас, думай потом. Сейчас. Сейчас. СЕЙЧАС.

Я взялся за платье, спихивая и подминая ее под себя одним мощным движением. Оно принесло головокружительный кайф: я чувствовал себя мужчиной — больше чем когда-либо в жизни — особенно когда она, изумленно ахнув, ухватилась за мои бицепсы. Рей заерзала, а я отчаянно извивался, изо всех сил пытаясь стянуть мешавшие трусики, но от перевозбуждения мог лишь тереться об нее, как кролик с передозировкой виагры. Ее цепкие руки уперлись мне в плечи.

— Бен… — выдохнула она, пытаясь прикрыться коленом. —  _Нет_.

— Но… я… — Я тыкался Рей в шею, уловив запах одеколона. Я тщетно сражался с трусиками, вынужденный довольствоваться беспомощной возней по ним и надеждой, что они волшебным образом исчезнут с моего гребаного пути. — Пожалуйста?..

— Я сказала «нет».

Раздраженно засопев, я заныл, как недовольный ребенок, но сделал так, как велела Рей — перелег на бок, давая ей возможность встать. Но она по-прежнему валялась рядом, хмурясь, пока вдруг не плюнула в ладонь и не обвила пальцами мой член. Пусть она злилась, но все-таки прикасалась ко мне, поэтому я со стоном вернулся к ней и спрятал лицо у нее на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что как я сожалею.

Свободной рукой она погладила мои волосы.

— Если попробуешь это повторить, я сломаю тебе ноги.

— Прости. — Кончиком носа я провел по ее ключице, звякнув наручниками, страстно желая вновь почувствовать ее тело. — Я так сильно люблю тебя.

— Ага, уже слышала.

Она дрочила член именно так, как я мечтал. Урча и сцеловывая соль с ее кожи, я поджал бедра и беспрестанно думал о том, как бы подмять ее под себя, разорвать эти белые трусики. Она рассеянно водила пальцами по моим волосам, пока я, тяжело дыша, корячился на нещадно скрипевшей кровати. Я не… Я не какой-то там псих. Я не хочу причинять ей боль. Но ее ладонь была такой мягкой, и всякий раз, стоило мне только толкнуться, я задевал ее бедро и был так _близко_ …

Что сказать, Рей напилась — она была не в состоянии сопротивляться. Я придвинулся чуть ближе, пытаясь не кончить раньше времени, и прижал ее к стене. Она невнятно забормотала, и я вдруг осознал — она засыпает! Ее пальчики на члене ослабели, и на этот раз, качнувшись вперед, я сумел достать до трусиков. Вдохновленный, я глотнул воздуха и замедлился — и целовал ее шею, пока ее пальцы окончательно не замерли. Сердце стучало у меня в ушах.

Она отключилась.

Ее руки безвольно опали, дыхание замедлилось. Из ее рта попахивало алкоголем. Я пододвинулся к ней, аккуратно задрал платье повыше и прижался членом к ее голому животу. Вот так… осторожно. Не стоит будить ее. Она испугается. Будет проще, если я дам ей поспать. Моя Рей так устала.

Я приподнялся, пристроив ее голову у себя под подбородком, и потерся об этот мягкий плоский живот.

— Конечно, я займусь с тобой сексом, Рей. — Я принюхался к ее волосам, ощупывая ее бедра. — Моя сонная девочка. Соня-засоня.

Рей опять невнятно всхрапнула во сне. Но я слышал, как она говорит со мной. Не вслух, нет, но мы понимали друг друга без слов. Именно так я узнал, что Рей влюблена в меня, задолго до того, как она все это сделала. Я читал ее мысли.

— Знаю, — причмокнул я в ответ неясному голосу в голове. — Я буду нежен. Я нервничаю, как и ты.

Угол был слишком неудобным, чтобы снять трусики полностью, поэтому в итоге мне пришлось скользить членом по тканевой полоске в паху, втираясь в ее щель. А она была чертовски мокрой. Я закатил глаза, дыхание перехватило, и я стиснул кулаки, борясь с желанием незамедлительно кончить. Нет… Нет! Настала пора исполнения всех моих заветных мечтаний, и я не покончу с ними в один жалкий миг.

Я чувствовал тепло ее влагалища набухшей головкой.

— Я забыл презерватив… О, но ты, конечно, не возражаешь? — Я медленно двинулся вперед, стараясь действовать неторопливо, дабы она не проснулась. — Хочешь получить мою кончу? Хочешь почувствовать мой член? — Мокрая, какая же охуенно _мокрая_ … — Хочешь детей от меня?

Происходящее сводило меня с ума, слишком реальное, слишком ошеломляющее. Я спустил с приглушенным стоном, не успев толком протолкнуться в нее, забрызгав ее трусики спермой, которая просачивалась сквозь них, липла к члену. Это взаправду было так непонятно эротично, что я с выдохом принялся целовать ее макушку, не переставая подаваться вперед, даже когда полностью обмяк. Меня переполняла сила. Рей лежала, зажатая между мной и стеной, ее тонкие беленькие трусики пропитались _моим_ семенем. Часть наверняка проберется в нее и прорастет в ней.

Ненасытный голод терзал меня. Рей привалилась к моей груди, и я с наслаждением продолжал тереться об ее складки, довольный тем, что могу чувствовать ее снаружи. Она моя. Я схватил ее, прижал к себе, от нахлынувшего счастья мне хотелось плакать. Она моя. Я люблю ее.

Мне удалось просунуть член на пару дюймов внутрь, и я опять практически мгновенно кончил, поправив ее бедро, чтобы излиться в нее полностью. Блядь… Рей похрапывала, такая влажная, мягкая и податливая в моих руках. Казалось, я мог заниматься этим всю ночь. От перевозбуждения кончать получалось понемногу, помогая себе бедрами, но я не терял надежды погрузиться в нее целиком.

— Тебе нравится, — прошептал я, уже не спрашивая. — Я хороший мальчик.

Рей заворчала во сне, и я воспринял это как «да». Я обрел уверенность, поэтому толкнулся сильнее, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь ее божественного тела, жадно пытаясь почувствовать…

— …Бен?

В груди все сжалось. Я откинулся назад, глядя, как она с трудом разлепляет глаза, то и дело щурясь. Зевнув, она согнула пальцы прижатой к моей груди руки, и вдруг ее карие глаза расширились.

Я запаниковал, пойманный с поличным, а конкретно с членом, уткнувшимся в ее трусики.

— Я все могу объя…

Рей с размаху влепила мне пощечину и перескочила через меня, обдав мое разгоряченное тело прохладой. Я сел — она уже, встав с кровати, поспешно стаскивала с себя промокшее белье, морща носик от отвращения. Ее красивое лицо неприятно потемнело, и она взяла скотч с тумбочки.

— Ты отвратителен! — взревела она.

Она засунула испачканные трусики мне в рот и сразу залепила его скотчем. Я вздрогнул от соленого вкуса собственной спермы и быстро-быстро замотал головой в жалкой попытке извиниться. Рей яростно принялась обматывать мои руки скотчем — много-много раз, до состояния полной неподвижности — и в довершение наградила меня новой оплеухой. Скрипя зубами, она вцепилась мне в горло и начала душить.

— Что я тебе сказала?! — Она встряхнула меня и снова наподдала. — Ты хренов… Надо было отрезать твои чертовы причиндалы, раз не можешь перестать вести себя как безмозглая скотина!

Я склонил голову в знак согласия и сдавленно заплакал в скотч. Может, она меня задушит. Но, скорее всего, нет: у нее слишком маленькие ручки, пальчикам не сомкнуться на моей шее. Я быстро закрыл глаза, продолжая кивать и слушать, как она ругает меня — ведь я прекрасно знал, что она, как всегда, права.

Когда она ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь ванной, я остался один и с ужасом осознал, что не только был бы не прочь это все повторить, но и наслаждался бы каждой секундой в неменьшей мере.


	7. Sunday morning is everyday for all I care

_— Бен, как ты относишься к родителям?_

_Сноук неотрывно смотрел на меня своими голубыми глазами. Я пожал плечами и заерзал на сиденье. Он уже задавал мне этот вопрос, на который у меня никогда не было ответа. Недавно мне исполнилось шестнадцать, друзей у меня не было. Я еще раз пожал плечами, нервничая совсем чуть-чуть, но избегая взгляда психиатра. Отец с матерью были хорошими, правда. Я их любил._

_— Никак, — пробормотал я._

_— Ох, — Сноук никогда не вел записей, только смотрел. Он отложил ручку, убрал блокнот и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Пересядь, Бен. Это поможет._

_Я встал с кресла и нервозно побрел по кабинету. Сноук растянул губы в улыбке и придержал меня, усаживая поудобнее, спиной к его твердой холодной груди, и я почувствовал его дыхание на шее. Что-то твердое упиралось мне в задницу, но он говорил, что это нормально. Я закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох._

_Сноук сжал мои бедра, подвигав моим телом._

_— Хороший мальчик. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь._

_— Я… я не знаю. — Я ухватился за его бедра, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза. — Я хочу к Лее._

_— Ш-ш… Мамочки здесь нет, Бенни. Поговори со мной._

— Бен.

О-о-о… Рей! Я моргнул и рывком сел в постели — она стояла в дверях, одетая в черные леггинсы и футболку «Бренд Нью». И выглядела какой-то печальной. Она вынула кляп, и я размял челюсть с улыбкой. Фух, всего лишь кошмар…

— Ты плакал во сне, — сказала вдруг Рей.

Я пожал плечами, руки были все еще связаны за спиной.

— Со мной случается иногда.

Ее мягкие карие глаза задумчиво оглядели меня, она подошла ближе. Я не переставал улыбаться и зашевелился, едва она коснулась щеки прохладной ладонью, а потом поцеловала меня в лоб. Рей наклонилась, и я довольно замурлыкал, почти как кошка.

— Пойдем, — вздохнула она.

Рей освободила мои руки, и я последовал за ней по дому к кухне, где она толкнула меня к низкому столу, а сама отошла к дымящейся кастрюле на плите. А ведь я мог схватить ее… но нет, не мог. Прошлая ночь была огромной ошибкой, и я хотел, чтобы вторая половинка моей души любила меня.

Я глядел на нее, вспоминая, как сперма пропитывала ее трусики. Рей поглядывала на меня через плечо и улыбалась — я улыбался в ответ. Я одолел ее. Я мог подмять ее под себя и трахнуть через эти тонкие трусишки. Рей такая узкая, влажная и теплая… и она будет улыбаться, плача. Я находился мучительно близко. Я чувствовал ее, пусть и немного, ведь я пометил ее своим семенем. Она моя.

Рей вздохнула, подавая мне тарелку с супом.

— Прости меня за вчерашнее, Бенни. Я напилась.

— Да… да все в порядке! — Я наблюдал, как она садится за стол, и сунул руки между бедер, не давая себе ее коснуться. — Извини за… ну, ты помнишь, — покраснел я. — Сожалею. Я люблю тебя.

Она дернула плечом и поднесла к губам ложку, невозмутимо прокручивая что-то на ноутбуке.

— Пустяки. Я привыкла к мужчинам, которые пытаются меня изнасиловать.

Мы оба надолго замолчали. Рей скрестила длинные загорелые ноги под стулом и расправилась с супом в два счета. Я пытался соблюдать приличия, ел медленно, но косился на нее — Рей что-то внимательно изучала на экране. Как она прекрасна! Хотел бы я показать ей, как сильно ее люблю… Она просто… она должна _понять_! Я не насиловал ее. Я неплохой человек. Я не творю подобные мерзости. Но раз она так подумала…

Я поерзал на маленьком стуле.

— Мне очень жаль, Рей. Я не хотел делать что-то против твоей воли.

Она отмахнулась.

— Хватит. Чем же ты болеешь?..

_Сноук размеренно двигал моим телом у себя на коленях, пока я читал книгу. Он тихонько застонал мне в ухо, но я старался не обращать внимания. Только сглотнул, пальцы мои дрожали. Он вцепился мне в бедра железной хваткой, и я чувствовал…_

_— Ты такой мягкий, — проворковал он. — Такой эмоциональный. Поговори со мной._

В мозгу щелкнуло, как всегда, и я уставился на Рей. Она оглянулась, продолжая хомячить что-то, затем застучала по клавиатуре. Я пытался разобраться в трудных воспоминаниях, выискивая, что именно Сноук сказал моей матери, но все скомкалось в нелепую кашу. Заправленную суперклеем. Если я вытащу что-то одно, оно потянет за собой другое. Я зажмурился и толкнулся туда, где мне еще было шестнадцать.

_— Устраивайся поудобнее, Бен._

_Окружение размыто. Я в доме Сноука — по просьбе матери, которой предстояло уехать на выходные, и она хотела, чтобы за мной присмотрели. С возрастом я становился хуже — более требовательным, склонным к вспышкам агрессии — и одновременно оставался застенчивым и беспокойным. Я сидел на диване в скромной гостиной, засунув потные руки в карманы толстовки, и мои черные волосы скрывали большую часть лица. Оно было липким и грязным._

_Сноук вскоре вернулся в золотистом халате и предложил мне пива. Я моргнул — удивленно, но его голубые глаза были дружелюбными, так что я взял бутылку. Я выпрямился, и он сел рядом со мной, со вздохом расчесав мне волосы длинными узловатыми пальцами. Кожу покалывало, не то от наслаждения долгожданными прикосновениями, не то от ненависти — я знал, чего он хочет._

_— Ты стал таким большим, — промурлыкал Сноук._

_Я не ответил. Он убрал прядь моих волос за ухо и наклонился, целуя меня в щеку. Его сухие губы опустились ниже, на шею и…_

_Я задыхался, дрожа, весь в его слюне и собственной сперме. Он заворковал, что мне нужно в ванну, и раздел меня прямо там, бормоча о том, как я…_

— Мне кажется, расстройство личности, — промямлил я.

Рей кивнула и снова забыла про меня. Я обмяк на стуле, ожидая, когда она вновь обратится ко мне. Рей представляла собой единственный свет в моей жизни, я не хотел ее расстраивать. Я знал, что она любит меня, просто хочет, чтобы я успокоился, но принуждать ее я не мог. Я заломил руки, наблюдая сквозь пелену волос, как она облизывает ложку, не отрываясь от ноутбука.

Время шло. Рей хмурилась пару раз и посматривала на меня, отчего я мгновенно светлел. Она поджала губы и кивнула своим мыслям.

— Я думаю, у тебя пограничное расстройство личности, — объявила она.

В голове щелкнуло. Думать не пришлось.

— Ага, так сказал доктор. Я просто забыл.

Мне приходилось постоянно выталкивать _болезненные_ , тошнотворные воспоминания, иначе я _злился_. В моем сознание было множество пробелов: мелочи, которые я терял из-за мыслей, вращавшихся, как бачок в стиральной машине, очищая их от грязи, пытаясь смыть кусочки, от которых хотелось самому себе выцарапать глаза.

— Может, поэтому ты всегда плачешь, как ребенок, — нахмурилась Рей. — Ешь, Бен.

Да… Мать говорила так, я всегда чувствовал пустоту, поэтому боялся оставаться один, и мои эмоции представляли из себя разрозненное месиво. Тарелку я опустошил быстро, и Рей собрала посуду, чтобы убрать ее в посудомойку. Я смотрел ей в спину, и пальцы снова задергались. Так близко. Так… мучительно… близко…

Она оперлась о стойку и взглянула на меня, сложив руки на груди.

— Думаю, это многое объясняет. Нельзя на тебя злиться, ведь ты на самом деле сумасшедший. — Она наклонилась голову и прищурилась. — Если еще раз нападешь на меня, я вышвырну тебя вон.

— Никогда! — я затряс головой, борясь с желанием схватить ее. — Больше никогда. Никогда.

— О’кей. Как скажешь.

Меня охватывал ужас от мысли, что Рей заставит нас расстаться, но я не мог перестать думать о том, как брошу ее на постель и силой прижму член к ее трусикам — снова. Эти мысли преследовали меня и раньше, но я не придавал им значения. Но когда Рей говорила, расхаживала рядом и покачивала бедрами, эти мысли вернулись, хоть я и знал, насколько они неправильные, однако продолжал думать о ее безвольном теле в моей власти. Ведь я крупнее, чем она.

Она молча разглядывала меня, размышляя, а затем улыбнулась.

— А чего ты хочешь от меня, Бен?

— Все, — выпалил я без раздумий.

— Это правда?

Я нетерпеливо кивнул.

— Да, я лю…

— Ты любишь меня, ага, я слышала. — Рей открыла ближайший ящик и вытащила странной формы ключ. — Я тут подумала, стоит взять тебя с собой. Дать подышать свежим воздухом.

Наружу? С ней? Я удивленно заморгал и встал чересчур резко, стоило ей подойти. Она подняла бровь, и я поспешно сел обратно, повернув голову, давай ей возможность расстегнуть ошейник. Он со щелчком упал в ее ладонь, и я понял, что совершенно свободен. Я мог выйти из этого дома и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Я мог рассказать полиции о том, что видел, и поступить правильно.

Вместо этого я схватил Рей за бедра и притянул к себе, утыкаясь носом ей в живот, и поднял глаза со счастливой улыбкой — это вызвало у нее смех. Она погладила мои волосы, заглядывая в глаза.

— Раньше я никому не была нужна… — как-то странно пробормотала она. Ее пальцы скользнули мне под подбородок, мягко сжав кожу. — Это… это довольно мило. Что бы ты сделал, если бы я исчезла?

В груди стеснилось.

— Покончил бы с собой.

— Господи, Бен… Хватит сходить с ума.

Она отвела меня из кухни в девчачью спальню и нарядила в черную толстовку и джинсы, в которых я явился в ее дом. Я почистил зубы, сполоснул волосы, и сердце застучало при мысли, что мы выйдем на улицу вдвоем! Рей дала мне еще одну голубую таблетку, которую я с радостью проглотил, даже без воды.

— Ты должен выслушать меня, Бен, — строго сказала она. — Делай только то, что я скажу.

— Конечно. Что угодно. — Я свесил руки по бокам и тяжело сглотнул. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Рей одернула подол футболки и оглядела себя, пожимая плечами.

— Думаю, да. Пора бы заглянуть в прачечную, а то пока это все, что мне сейчас доступно. Тебе тоже нужно больше одежды… Давай сходим на шоппинг!

Ух… Торговые центры — это точно не мое любимое место. Там столько людей, такая толпа… Я вечно дергался, находясь в людных местах, поэтому привык носить то, что покупала мне мама, но сейчас это был не вариант. Рей, вероятно, заметила мою тревогу, потому что выпятила губу и коснулась моей щеки.

— Что, у тебя и социофобия заодно? — засмеялась она, вообще-то жестоко. — Ты ходячая катастрофа! Ну же, пойдем.

У Рей была машина, так что идти пешком нам не пришлось. Всю дорогу она болтала по телефону с Роуз, а я смотрел на пролетающие мимо дома. Я купался в совершеннейшем счастье. Никогда не думал, что буду чувствовать себя настолько счастливым, но вот он я, сижу рядом со своей половинкой, мы едем вместе в торговый центр. Жизнь здорово изменилась. В последний раз я был так счастлив, когда мама застукала меня в постели со Сноуком. Справедливости ради, тогда были двоякие чувства. Но мне понравилось, потому что она из-за этого заорала.

В торговом центре оказалось немноголюдно, и я испытал некоторое облегчение. Рей уверенно шла вперед, и я задержал дыхание, схватив ее за подол майки. Она раздраженно фыркнула и переплела свои пальцы с моими, за руку потащив меня по магазинам и помогая примерять одежду. Интересно, откуда у нее столько денег? Но, конечно, спрашивать о подобном невежливо, так что я продолжал благодарить ее и неловко целовать в щеку. Но она улыбалась, так что, похоже, ей это нравилось.

Мы взяли пиццу на фуд-корте, выбрав столик в стороне, и, пообедав, я снова крепко сжал руки. Рей со скучающим видом копалась в телефоне.

— Наверное, мне нужно найти работу, — выдавил я.

Она глянула на меня и подняла брови.

— Тебе? — Ее удивление перешло в смех. — Как? Ты по торговому центру самостоятельно пройти не можешь, не держась за мою руку.

Я покраснел.

— …Знаю, но мне не нравится брать твои деньги.

Рей возвела глаза к потолку и впихнула в себя третий кусок пиццы. Она накупила мне столько всего, но это выглядело неправильным. Вообще-то именно я должен заботиться о ней. Из нас двоих _я_ должен олицетворять сильнейшего.

— Ну, раз я решила оставить тебя, мне надлежит заботиться о тебе, разве не так? — Она собрала наши подносы и пожала плечами. — Ты очень неустойчивый, Бен. Тебе не место в обществе.

— Ладно, — пробормотал я.

—  _Бен_?!

Знакомый голос заставил меня оживиться. Я обернулся — и увидел мать. Лея стояла в нескольких шагах от меня с пакетом из «Сефоры» на руке и с телефоном у уха. Привычный для нее образ. Она повесила трубку, взбудораженная встречей, и тут Рей встала, обошла вокруг столика и встала передо мной, словно загораживая меня.

— Приветик! — произнесла она изменившимся голосом. — Должно быть, вы — мама Бена. — Она протянула руку и одновременно взгромоздилась мне на колени под изумленный взгляд мамы. — Я Рей — его девушка.

Мама прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ох, как приятно с вами познакомиться! Мой брат Люк сообщил, что Бен исчез несколько дней назад, и я так беспокоилась — но это просто фантастика! — Она долго трясла руку Рей, потом наклонилась и обняла ее.

Я не видел маму несколько месяцев. Иногда она заезжала, чтобы убедиться, что я еще жив, но словно не замечала вечно пьяного брата. Она начала болтать с Рей, и я воспользовался возможностью обхватить руками эту тонкую талию, прислониться щекой к макушке Рей и вздыхать от счастья. Она такая маленькая, ее так и хочется обнимать! А еще она сказала, что она — моя девушка, значит, теперь мы официально вместе. Теперь она действительно моя.

_Мои мысли лениво возвратились к ее кровати — милой кровати. Я представил, что работаю с девяти до пяти, пять дней в неделю, и, возвращаясь домой, нахожу ее на кухне в одном фартуке. Она поворачивается и широко улыбается мне, в ее округлившемся животике наш первенец, и она смеется, когда я ослабляю галстук и толкаю ее к столу. На кухне пахнет куриным супом с лапшой, кастрюлька побулькивает, а я нагибаю Рей над столом и принимаюсь трахать ее сзади, ласково поглаживая живот. Она безумно возбуждена, потому что беременна, и ей всегда мало…_

Рей поерзала на моих коленях, возвращая меня к реальности, и я вдруг осознал, что возбудился. Я сглотнул и потерся о ее шею, а в ответ она сжала мое бедро, будто давая понять, что знает. Мама по-прежнему оживленно говорила.

— …Никогда не думала, что он будет жить с девушкой! — Лея глянула на меня через плечо Рей. — Надеюсь, ты ведешь себя прилично, Бен, и убираешь за собой.

— Да, — пробормотал я.

— Хороший мальчик, — довольно вздохнула она. — Ну что ж, звоните мне, если что-нибудь понадобится. Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Рей.

— Мне тоже! — прощебетала Рей.

Мама ушла. Мы остались одни в уголке фуд-корта, и я кашлянул. Рей подвинулась и прильнула к моей груди. Так тихо и мирно. И никто нас не видел.

— О чем задумался? — промурлыкала она.

Я потерся носом о ее волосы, слегка смущенный.

— О тебе.

Она захихикала, хватаясь за мои бедра обеими руками.

— Ты такой забавный, Бенни. Продолжай.

Не уверен, было ли это приглашением, но хотелось бы, чтобы так. Я поцеловал ее в шею и приподнял бедра, прижимая ее задницу к себе. Это отчасти напомнило мне о Сноуке, проделавшего то же самое со мной, но теперь контроль находился в моих руках. Рей мурлыкала себе под нос и, похоже, не возражала, так что я отдался фантазии и крепко держал ее у себя на коленях.

_Малышка спала в своей колыбельке, а мы были в нашей постели. Рей свернулась калачиком рядом со мной, пальчиками перебирая мои волосы, и напевала какую-то песенку, пока я сосал ее грудь, набухшую от молока. Оно было сладким, как вся она, и мои пальцы орудовали в ее белых трусиках, наглаживая влажные складки. Ее дыхание осеклось, и она заскулила от нахлынувшего оргазма. Я сильнее затянулся соском, чувствуя, как ее ручка сжимает мой член и, захрипев, бурно излился ей в руку._

Кажется, я перестал дышать, подавляя стон, и кончил прямо в штаны, прижимая к себе Рей. Она хихикала, целуя мою щеку, пока я тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Черт… Черт, я люблю ее!.. Всей душой.

— Хочу сделать тебе ребенка, — признался я шепотом.

Она медленно улыбнулась, гладя меня по голове, не замечая проходивших мимо людей.

— Неужели?

— Да. Пожалуйста…

— Может быть, но не сегодня, Бенджи. Поехали домой… тебе нужно в душ.

Мы встали. К счастью, пятно надежно скрывали плотные джинсы. Я снова взял Рей за руку — она послала мне улыбку и прислонилась к моему плечу. Я люблю ее. И сделаю ей ребенка, _нравится ей это или нет_.


	8. And I'm not scared

_На мое семнадцатилетие мама решила устроить вечеринку. Друзей у меня по-прежнему не водилось, я все более замыкался в себе и, наверное, казался странным, но парадоксальным образом ей удалось собрать кучу народу. В основном коллег по партии, поэтому в итоге я все равно сидел один. Зато на заднем дворе было солнечно, и мама выглядела счастливой, порхая вокруг и ведя светские беседы._

_Дочь одного из приглашенных сенаторов неожиданно плюхнулась рядом со мной и улыбнулась. У нее были светлые волосы, мягкие карие глаза — впрочем, ни то ни другое ее не красило. Я выглянул из-под капюшона и улыбнулся в ответ._

_Мы пошли в дом — ей захотелось увидеть мою комнату. Поднимаясь по белой лестнице в тишине маминого особняка, мы слышали, как снаружи визжат и смеются дети. Девушка щебетала и шла впереди, а я следовал за ней с колотящимся сердцем. Два дня назад Сноук провел со мной ночь. Завлек в постель, ласкал мой член, а потом забрался сзади, толкаясь в мое тело. Срывая дыхание, я кончил на простыни, несмотря на унижение и стыд, сжигавшие меня изнутри. Сейчас хотелось вернуть контроль себе._

_Девушка дернула плечом, рассказывая о чем-то своем, когда мы вошли в спальню. Я был застенчив и зажат, но чертовски жаждал обрести толику власти хоть над чем-то. Я тихо прикрыл дверь, пока она разглядывала мои плакаты, но стоило мне приблизиться к ней, чтобы поцеловать — засмеялась._

_— Бен, — фыркнула она презрительно, — это не то, что ты подумал._

_Я был крупнее нее. А потому все равно поцеловал, обняв за талию, и она с визгом забилась в моих руках. Теплый летний воздух проникал через окно, и я придавил плачущую девушку к кровати, грубо стянул с нее мини-шорты и маечку. Она цеплялась за небесно-голубые простыни, тщетно порываясь сбежать, но не кричала. Тяжело дыша, я пихнул ее лицом в постель и пристроился к заднице, ведомый каким-то животным инстинктом._

_Она безмолвствовала. Я терся об нее несколько минут, пока не кончил в штаны, испустив протяжный горловой хрип. Девушка всхлипнула, продолжая лежать неподвижно; я засмеялся и запыхтел ей в волосы, потянувшись к ее купальнику. Я хотел большего. Хотел, чтобы она знала, что принадлежит мне._

_— О’кей, — прошептал я. — Я хочу кончить на твой купальник._

Рей кормила меня завтраком, жизнерадостно рассказывая о колледже. Я сидел на своем месте за низеньким столом и, очнувшись от воспоминаний, с улыбкой кивнул. Она готовила бекон, одетая в короткие черные шорты и мешковатую серую толстовку. По моему телу прошла дрожь. Мне совершенно необходимо кого-то контролировать.

— Тот коп, По, пригласил меня на свидание, — весело призналась Рей. — Ты сумеешь сдержаться, Бенни?

— Нет, — пробормотал я. — Я не хочу, чтобы к тебе прикасались другие мужчины.

Она засмеялась громче и, наклонившись, чмокнула меня в макушку. Она моя. Если другой мужчина попытается забрать ее, я, мать вашу, убью его. Если она попытается бросить меня, я убью себя.

Покончив с едой, я принял душ, пока Рей болтала по телефону. Мне смутно припомнилась дочка сенатора, маминого приятеля, и то, как я терся о нее. Она просто уступила мне. И это было круто. Она лежала, а я размазывал сперму по ее белому купальнику, пока не натер член.

Споласкивая волосы, я почувствовал приступ раздражения. Рей не разрешала мне так собой пользоваться. А мне хотелось трахнуть ее.

Когда я начал вытираться, мысли переключились на Сноука.

_— Бен… Бен…_

_Мне было семнадцать, и мой психиатр вгонял мне в задницу по самые яйца. Он похрюкивал, царапая мои бедра, пока я задыхался и хватался за матрас, чувствуя, как по коже стекает прохладный лубрикант. Сноук громко застонал и принялся усердно дрочить мне член, пока я блуждал одурманенным взглядом по комнате. Мы трахались регулярно уже год, так что все было нормально. Он всегда был сверху, но меня это не волновало._

_Я толкался в его руку, пока не обкончался, тихо хныкая. Он шлепнул меня по заднице и принялся вставлять еще сильнее, пока я отходил от оргазма._

_— Хороший мальчик, — прокряхтел Сноук. — Забудь про мамочку. Теперь ты весь мой. Сейчас я кончу так глубоко тебе в попку…_

_Внезапно распахнулась дверь, и перед нами предстала мама. Ее карие глаза, казалось, вылезли из орбит, она издала леденящий кровь вопль, а Сноук продолжал непрерывно вбиваться в меня. Я мягко улыбнулся — он отстранился и вскоре вышел из комнаты вместе с мамой. Пока их не было, я снова кончил на подушки, наскоро потолкавшись в матрас и думая о том, как кричала мама._

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Моргнув, я поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Рей смотрит на меня. Она заулыбалась. Бывало, она просто заглядывала посмотреть, как я моюсь, но я не имел ничего против. И нахмурился.

— Пойти куда? — уточнил я.

— В бар. Мы встретимся с Роуз и Финном.

Ну ладно. Выразив согласие кивком, я переоделся в толстовку и джинсы, и Рей похлопала меня по руке. Мы уселись в ее машину и поехали к местной забегаловке неподалеку. Ее друзья ожидали нас у входа. Рей с визгом обняла Роуз, а я, смущаясь, пожал руку Финну. Манеры, принятые в обществе, не моя сильная сторона.

В баре было темно и людно. Мы заняли кабинку, я сел рядом с Роуз, незнакомый мне По устроился слева от нее. Я пригляделся и вдруг понял, что узнаю его лицо. Это же он был у калитки тогда, когда я вломился в дом Рей! Хех! Ну, теперь-то он поймет, что она моя, я не намерен ни с кем делить _мою_ Рей! Я стиснул зубы, вне себя от бешенства. Рей моя! МОЯ!

Финн пытался завести разговор о каком-то спортивном дерьме, но я отвечал невпопад, наблюдая, как Рей с хихиканьем идет вслед за По к бильярдным столам в самом темном углу бара. Финн и Роуз обменялись хмурыми взглядами, когда я встал и двинулся туда же, но меня это мало заботило. Рей не может так со мной поступать.

Я подошел, глядя, как По передает ей кий, и, схватив ее за запястье, поволок дальше в темноту, мимо туалетов, и швырнул в стену. Рей возмущенно зашипела, но я тут же приник к ее губам, приподнимая ее и прижимаясь членом ей между ног. Она судорожно вздохнула и обняла меня за шею, позволяя делать все, что мне хочется!

— Черт, Бенни!.. — стонала Рей. — Хороший мальчик!..

— Я хочу домой, — пробурчал я, посасывая ее шею. — Хочу трахнуть тебя.

— Правда?

— Да.

Она всхлипывала, а я терся об нее, пока не дошел до той грани, когда пришлось остановиться. У Рей перехватило дыхание, она простонала, чтобы я сорвал с нее трусики и выебал ее прямо здесь, но я отказался. Наш первый раз должен стать волшебным, в ее кровати, где она будет выкрикивать мое имя.

Рей хохотнула и ушла. Я смотрел ей вслед, смотрел, как она запрыгивает на колени к Дэмерону, и скрипел зубами от злости. Сукин сын, я убью его! Ее пизда принадлежит мне! Чтоб он сдох! ЧТОБ ОН СДОХ!

Всей компанией мы поехали к нам домой на машине Рей. Я сверкал глазами на заднем сиденье, наблюдая, как Рей пьяно хихикает и целуется с По — так продолжалось до самой входной двери. Потом они замешкались на пороге ее парадной спальни, а я бессильно прохаживался по кухне, исходя яростью. Я слышал их смех. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— По!.. — воскликнула Рей.

Порыскав в шкафчике, я нашел и залпом выпил банку джина. В коридоре захлопнулась дверь, и я знал, чем они занимаются. Я метался по кухне, затем открыл холодильник, собираясь съесть остатки супа и притвориться, что Рей не трахается с другим мужчиной… Она моя, но я должен подождать. Я пил джин, пока не закружилась голова, я перестал осознавать, где нахожусь. Рей… Рей моя… И ждать я не должен.

Из ее спальни доносились стоны. Я услышал скрип кровати и снова глотнул джина, перед тем как распахнуть дверь и поглядеть, что происходит.

Рей распласталась под По, зеленые простыни скомкались вокруг них. Он утыкался ей в шею, и я видел, как его бедра дергаются от лихорадочных толчков, как ее тонкие руки царапали ему спину. В спальне было темно и воняло сексом. И тут меня охватило бешенство! Допив джин, я шагнул вперед.

Они синхронно посмотрели на меня, и я сдернул с нее По, одним быстрым движением свернув ему шею. Он повалился на пол, и Рей вскрикнула, замотав головой, когда я скользнул к ней под простыню. Проигнорировав ее протесты, я впихнул член в ее киску и, хрипло постанывая, принялся беспорядочно подаваться вперед. Рей всхлипывала, но выгнулась мне навстречу, а я был так пьян, что даже не кончил в ту же секунду.

— Блять, Бен! — выдохнула она. — Это охуеть как круто!

— Ты моя, — я смаковал ее бесстыдные стоны и то, какая она влажная внутри. — Бери, что дают, потаскуха.

А Рей все хихикала, делая вид, что сопротивляется. Я откинулся назад, сжимая ее подбородок, потом наподдал ей по лицу. Ее карие глаза засияли, и она притворно заплакала, пока я усердно вколачивался в нее, не обращая внимания на растущее напряжение в паху. Она хотела, чтобы я выбил из нее все дерьмо? Отлично!

Я не мог контролировать свой оргазм и всхрапнул, распахнув глаза, когда он настиг меня. Рей широко улыбнулась и схватила меня за лицо, наблюдая за моим изумленным выражением, пока сперма пульсировала, поднимаясь от яиц, по стволу — прямо в нее. Я нервно выдохнул и хохотнул. Ух ты, мать твою! Я еще никогда не кончал прямо в женщину! Теперь мое семя оказалось глубоко внутри Рей, и она могла забеременеть!

Она засмеялась, когда я опять задвигался. Я прижался губами к ее плечу и постепенно возбудился снова, постанывая от нетерпения. Я буду кончать в Рей, пока она не забеременеет! Когда ее живот округлится, она будет хотеть меня постоянно, и мы будем любить друг друга до скончания веков. Я люблю ее. Она моя.

Я посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Люблю тебя, Рей. Хочу сделать тебе ребенка.

— Знаю. Не сейчас.

Это сводило меня с ума. Я нахмурился и обнял ее, отчаянно пытаясь заявить свои права на ее тело всеми возможными способами. Она немного посопротивлялась, но это только подстегнуло меня. Она принадлежит мне. Я толкнул ее хрупкое тело вниз и безжалостно вбивался в нее, пока член не набух и я не наполнил ее киску снова. МОЯ! Рей жалостно захныкала, но приняла это, и я мог и дальше представлять ее с нашим ребенком.

Простыни сбились в ногах. Пьяный, я небрежно перешел с поцелуями к ее груди и мурчал от наслаждения, чувствуя, как сперма вытекает из Рей. Она, судорожно втягивая воздух, тоже чмокнула меня — в макушку.

— Бен, — пролепетала она. — Думаю, ты его убил.

Я кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Я знаю. Ты моя.

Рей захихикала и провела пальцами по моим волосам, пока я неустанно трахал ее. Она была настолько тугой и нежной, что меня не заботил хладнокровно убитый коп — я чувствовал лишь ее трепещущую плоть. Я хотел, чтобы ее матку переполняла моя сперма, и качнулся вперед, собираясь заставить ее кончить вместе со мной. Рей задыхалась, вонзая ногти мне в бедра. Я уже не тот слабак, которого она поймала несколько недель назад. Я мужчина с семенем, что оплодотворит ее. Она моя. Она не может убежать.

Я куснул ее за горло.

— Хорошо. Хорошая девочка.

— Трахни меня, пожалуйста, — заскулила она в ответ, — … _папочка_.

Это слово что-то во мне пробудило. Я грубо поцеловал ее в уголок губ, загоняя ей еще сильнее, и представил, что она моя сладкая падчерица, мы в ее постельке, и я, отчим, трахаю ее, пока моя жена — ее мать — спит в соседней комнате. Фантазия очень возбуждала. Я зарылся лицом в подушки и размашисто выебывал ее, как свихнувшийся от виагры кролик.

Рей едва дышала и дергала меня за волосы.

— Трахни меня, папа! Я твоя крошка!

Фантазия не была похожа на ее предпочтения, но мне понравилось. Я кивнул и вбился глубже, представляя, что она много месяцев дразнила меня короткими юбками и томными взглядами из-под ресниц. Рей заныла и вцепилась мне в спину, пока я трахал ее без передышки, мечтая, что накачаю в нее достаточно спермы, чтобы сделать ей ребенка.

Это то, чего я хотел целую вечность — и то, что я, наконец, получил.

Рей моя.


	9. Light my candles in a daze

—  _Отстань от меня, Бен! Я все расскажу твоей маме!_

Воздух забулькал в легких — ух, я не умер… но валялся в луже собственной блевотины и крови, в бреду, от передозировки таблеток кружилась голова. Будь я чуть понапористей… Тьфу! Я пробовал подмять под себя сенаторскую дочку, но она укусила меня и убежала. А ведь не сказала ничего моей матери. Если б я не нервничал тогда до трясучки, то потерял бы девственность в тот самый день.

Рей была на _свидании_ с _офицером полиции_  — позвонила мне, сообщив, что переночует у него. Это настолько разозлило меня, что я попытался покончить с собой, наглотавшись вчерашних таблеток, но, естественно, потерпел неудачу. И вот он я — все еще живой и по-прежнему опустошенный. Ха, как будто я мог бы сломать кому-то шею… Как будто мне хватило бы решимости показать Рей, _кто_ здесь главный… Она просто рассмеется и врежет мне по физиономии, как делали все девушки, которых я встречал.

Я слабо улыбнулся и подавился хриплым смешком.

— Какой ты мерзкий, Бен! Хватит пялиться на мои сиськи!..

Злость прошла по телу волной, и я стукнул кулаком по собственной блевотине.

— Так зачем ты носишь МАЙКУ, демонстрируя всем свои проклятые СИСЬКИ?!

Ф-фу… Эмоции отступили, и я медленно сел, оценивая повреждения на руках. Ничего важного я не задел, но крови натекло порядком. Рей будет не в восторге, когда вернется домой и обнаружит столько грязи… Но она трахается с По долбаным Дэмероном, так что пошла она нахуй!..

Нет… Нет! Я не это имел в виду! Просто я немного расстроился из-за нее, Рей, моего безупречного ангела.

Прибираясь, я думал обо всех тех девушках, которые меня отвергали. Дочка сенатора была первой. Мы пришли ко мне в комнату, я поцеловал ее, а она стала смеяться. Это привело меня в ярость. К горлу подкатила жажда наказать ее за насмешки, и я попытался завалить ее на узкую кровать; а она все смеялась, пока я не начал тереться об ее бедро. И тогда она психанула, со всей силы залепив мне по лицу.

Так получалось всегда. Я плохо понимал людей, поэтому не знал рамок. Я нарушал их спонтанно, плюс моя вспыльчивость, плюс то, что я всегда чувствовал пустоту, безуспешно пытаясь заполнить этот зияющий провал внутри. Отчаяние было моим постоянным спутником.

Позывы только усилились, когда я закончил протирать пол. Рей. До боли хотелось ее трахнуть… Меня не волновало, понравится ей это или нет — она моя. Именно поэтому я так расстроился, что даже попытался навредить себе, когда она ушла. Ей следовало быть _здесь_. Со мной. Ей следовало позволить _мне_ оттрахать ее, как сучку, и выкрикивать мое имя, но она переметнулась к По, как последняя гребаная шлюха.

Черт… Не понимаю, почему я такой взвинченный в последнее время.

Я отправился в парадную спальню Рей, чтобы передернуть на ее постели, вспоминая лицо матери в тот день, когда она застукала нас со Сноуком. Мысли об этом всегда быстро приводили меня в состояние возбуждения, и я стал воображать, как изменилось бы ее лицо при виде того, как я вгоняю член в задницу Рей. Неплохо бы так сделать.

Рей будет сопротивляться, но я одолею ее. Я застонал, представляя, как прижму ее к старой постели в мамином доме, немного потрусь об ее бедра и потом сдвину трусики и пропихну член в ее узкую киску. Я хотел получить над кем-то власть. Я знал, каково это, помнил, как Сноук завалил меня в первый раз — все тихие слезы, мольбы и его узловатые пальцы, сжимавшие мои плечи.

_— Больно, — всхлипывал я._

_Он был целиком внутри меня. Я чувствовал себя чертовым педиком. Сноук придерживал меня, не давая дрыгаться, и неторопливо засаживал мне, не обращая внимания на плач. В его доме было тихо. Я и правда был чертовым педиком, пускавшим сопли, пока меня трахал в задницу мужчина._

_— Ты такой тугой, Бен, — простонал он. — Такой хороший мальчик._

_Уже скоро кровать скрипела вовсю, и мы оба стонали. Я дрочил свой член и пускал слюни на подушку. И когда Сноук вдруг задел странное место внутри меня, я, срывая дыхание, мгновенно обкончал руку и простыни, а потом заскулил как сучка, испытав оргазм. Член Сноука начал дергаться внутри меня, и я почувствовал, как он пульсирует, накачивая меня спермой._

_Потом мы лежали, крепко обнявшись. Думаю, Сноук искренне любил меня — на свой лад. Он покрывал поцелуями мои плечи, и я улыбался, чувствуя, как из меня вытекает сперма. Я любил обнимашки._

— Черт! — прорычал я.

Гребаная… гейская хрень! Я вскочил с кровати и зашагал по комнате, разозлившись еще пуще. К черту этого ублюдка! Мне нравятся девушки. Мне нравятся нежные хрупкие тела, сиськи и длинные волосы. Я мужчина. У меня даже был секс с девушкой. Я хочу заделать Рей ребенка и трахать ее на кухне после работы, держать ее босой и беременной — под полным моим контролем.

Я вздрогнул, неожиданно пожалев, что рядом нет Татьяны, что я не могу ее трахнуть. Пусть поначалу было тошно, но это мое право. Я могу трахать кого захочу. Женщины принадлежат мужчинам.

_— Бен, не подбросишь Калеба домой?_

_Очередной заезжий сенаторский отпрыск. Рядом с мамой стоял пьяный шестнадцатилетний парень. Мать поддерживала его папашу в сенате, но сейчас выглядела страшно раздраженной. Я пожал плечами, сидя на диване и читая книгу. Тогда мне было двадцать пять._

_Его лицо казалось симпатичным. Классически правильные черты. Светлые волосы. Он посмотрел на меня — я улыбнулся ему и забрал у мамы, выводя в ночную прохладу, закинув его руку себе на плечо. Шел снег. Наверное, надвигалась метель._

_— Я ликера перебрал! — довольно хмыкнул Калеб._

_— Не сомневаюсь._

_Мы доехали до его дома, где предсказуемо никого не оказалось. Лишь собака залаяла, когда я помогал Калебу преодолеть порог, решив, что безусловно обязан довести его до комнаты и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Спотыкаясь на лестнице в темноте, он с истерическим хохотом падал. Я встал над ним, представив на секунду, как он мне отсасывает._

_Потом Калеб пополз по коридору к спальне, а я неспешно последовал за ним. Очутившись у себя, он рухнул на постель и мгновенно отключился, а я постоял в дверях несколько минут, молча глядя на него. Затем двинулся вперед._

_Я забрался ему на спину под скрип кровати. Сердце громко стучало, рот наполнялся слюной, и я навалился на Калеба, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы, жадно втягивая ноздрями запах. От него пахло «Аксом», как от всех парней этого возраста. Я в шестнадцать впервые переспал со Сноуком._

_Мы оба были в брюках, так что член натирало не так сильно, как в джинсах. Я терся о его задницу, стиснув зубы и пытаясь не стонать. Калеб по-прежнему дрых, поэтому я без помех пользовался его телом, пока вскоре не почувствовал покалывание у копчика, знаменовавшее приближение оргазма. Тяжело дыша, я опустил голову к его шее и вцепился в простыню, спуская в штаны и представляя, что кончаю ему в рот. Парень захрапел._

_Подрагивая, я коротко прижался губами к его затылку и слез с кровати. А на выходе растер сперму по дверному косяку._

Я изнасилую Рей утром, когда она вернется домой. Я покажу ей, кто здесь главный. Я сделаю это, хоть и люблю ее — потому что она не понимает.

— Бенни, я дома!

У меня сердце замерло. Так рано?..

Я поспешил на кухню и едва не столкнулся с Рей — она засмеялась, и я подхватил ее на руки, торопливо обнюхивая шею. Я уткнулся в нее лицом, внезапно осознав, что не чувствую запаха чужого одеколона. Моя хорошая девочка… Она вернулась ко мне, а не пошла к По. Мне не нужно ее насиловать — она знает, где ее место. Пока.

Когда я опускал ее на пол, Рей заметила раны на моих запястьях и ахнула.

— Бен, какого черта?!

— Ты бросила меня, — просто ответил я.

У нее округлились глаза, и я улыбнулся. Затем она молча прошла мимо и направилась к себе в спальню — я зашагал за ней, трогая кончиками пальцев ее красное платье.

— Не имеет значения, — вздохнула она наконец. — Знаешь, твоя мама не обрадуется, если ты убьешь себя.

Мы переоделись ко сну, и я забрался к ней под одеяло. Она прижалась ко мне, и я поцеловал ее в лоб. Рей, Рей… Я хочу пощупать ее сиськи.

Я взялся за одну, ничего не говоря. Рей захихикала и отвела мою руку, но я ухватился снова, слегка сжимая, пробуя, какая она мягкая. Рей опять отстранила меня, и мы повторили то же самое несколько раз, пока она не рассердилась и не воскликнула «Бен!» грубым раздраженным тоном. Я моргнул, оглядывая ее тощие руки, и пробрался ладонью ей под майку, проводя по плоскому мягкому животику.

Рей осеклась и попыталась ударить меня, но я перехватил ее руку за запястье и, глядя в глаза, сжал ее грудь. Ах… Я потер большим пальцем сосок — она снова норовила сопротивляться, старалась пнуть меня между ног, но вскоре ее шипение сменилось тихим возбуждающим всхлипыванием. Я придвинулся ближе.

— Бен, — прошептала она еле слышно, словно кто-то мог нас услышать, — прекрати.

Я не отрывал от нее взгляда. «Попробуй остановить меня».

Сосок был круглым и твердым, как камешек. Я наклонился к нему, взял ртом и завозил по нему языком, пока Рей продолжала шептать «прекрати». Но это заводило меня еще сильнее. Очередная девушка, не желавшая, чтобы я ее трогал — но на этот раз все будет по-другому. Я крупнее, чем она. Я могу делать все, что захочу.

Выражение глаз Рей изменилось, я увидел в них страх, когда забрался на нее. Упиваясь собственной властью, я полизал ее шею, спустился ниже.

Все, что я хочу. _Все_ , что я хочу.

Я вспомнил дочку сенатора и то, что хотел сделать с ней. Рей снизу замерла, когда я пристроился к ее бедрам и принялся сумбурно возить членом. Она не двигалась. Я хрюкнул в подушку, в полной мере ощущая, какая Рей теплая и влажная под тонкими шортиками, вскоре и совсем намокшими. «Я могу ее трахнуть, если хочу. Могу порвать ее шортики и зарыться в ее тело».

С губ сорвался стон, я бурно кончил в штаны, чувствуя себя сильным и мужественным. Рей по-прежнему не шевелилась. Я затаил дыхание над ее ухом, поцеловал в щеку и спрятал лицо в подушку. Молчание затягивалось. Трусы стали липкими и неприятными, но мне было важно обняться с Рей.

Я вздохнул, сытый и счастливый.

— Это было так хорошо. Люблю тебя.

И вдруг я вспомнил, что ей тоже надо бы кончить, и решил, что самое время сделать ей куни.

Рей очнулась, когда я откинулся назад и спустил с нее шорты с трусиками. Она пыталась вернуть их на место, снова бормоча «Бен, не надо!», но я отпихнул ее руки. Шорты я швырнул на пол, но трусики придержал, нюхнув их, прежде чем перейти к ее телу. Запах не был ни затхлым, ни сырым — совсем свежим, а значит, ей понравилось, как я терся о нее.

Я вытянул шею, прижимаясь губами к ее киске, слушая, как она хнычет «хватит» и «хватит» снова и снова. Скользнув языком по влажной плоти, я принялся лизать ее по-собачьи, как недавно в душе. Рей судорожно выдохнула и закрутила бедрами, поощряя меня продолжать. Ее бедра напряглись, и она схватилась за мои волосы, увереннее подаваясь к моим губам, так что меня все устраивало. Я застонал, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым, и Рей затряслась, странно мяукая в ответ.

Маленькая рука бессильно упала на постель, и я облизал губы, заглянув в затуманенные глаза Рей. Она вяло улыбнулась, и я снял штаны, пристраиваясь сзади, опустив подбородок ей на плечо. Я чувствовал членом ее прохладные ягодицы и подумал на секунду надавить туда — это ведь не настоящий секс, — но решил, что достаточно счастья на сегодня. Я притиснул Рей к себе и поцеловал ее волосы. Перед тем как провалиться в сон, кажется, я услышал ее плач.


	10. 'Cause I've found god

В окна стучал дождь — я проснулся, было уже утро, Рей спала рядом со мной. Я блаженно улыбнулся и, натянув на нас одеяло, поцеловал ее в шею. Рей пошевелила губами во сне и отодвинулась, но я нетерпеливо навалился ей на спину, подминая под себя. Мы оба были голыми, и я уже возбудился.

Стараясь вести себя тихо, я осторожно расставил ее бедра. Рей заметалась, невнятно бормоча во сне — я вдохнул запах ее волос и слегка толкнулся во влажную киску, проверяя, насколько Рей в сознании. Она дышала глубоко и ровно, и я, тяжело сглотнув, усилил напор, надеясь, что так будет и впредь. Я хочу ее. Она совершенство.

Простыни зашелестели, мое сердце бешено забилось — и я погрузился в Рей. И похоже, она наконец-то проснулась, зашевелившись с зевком и внезапно замерев под моим весом.

— Бен?.. — раздался ее шепот. Она содрогнулась. — БЕН!

— Нет, нет, нет! — Я придавил ее сильнее, судорожно дыша ей в ухо. — Не двигайся.

Рей всхлипнула и попыталась выползти из-под меня. Я прижал ее руки к постели, не переставая продвигаться вперед, и она провыла мое имя, задергав бедрами. Поза была не слишком удачной, так что я перехватил тоненькие запястья в одну руку и грубо вздернул ее задницу повыше. Получив удобный угол, я выдохнул и одним рывком загнал в нее член.

О боже… боже… Голову мгновенно снесло от кайфа — Рей вскрикнула, пытаясь вырвать руки из моей хватки. Внутри нее было настолько тепло, влажно, что я чуть не лишился чувств. Я принюхался к ее волосам, взялся покрепче за бедро и толкнулся вперед, вырывая у Рей еще один сдавленный всхлип.

— Люблю тебя, — простонал я.

— Бен! Хватит!

Инстинкты взяли верх. Меня не заботило, кончит она или нет, я просто исступленно трахал ее. Я откинулся назад, сжимая ее обеими руками, и каждым толчком словно стремился проткнуть ее насквозь. Рей пыталась высвободиться, но я всякий раз подтаскивал ее обратно ко мне, вонзая пальцы в это нежное тело. Рей выгнула спину и в этот миг показалась мне совсем маленькой, хрупкой, как статуэтка — теперь, когда трепыхалась подо мной. Мои руки на ее бедрах смотрелись просто гигантскими.

Меня переполняли чувства, и я кончил через минуту. Я наклонился к ней, стараясь запомнить ощущения: как мой член пульсирует в ней, наполняя ее семенем — _моим_ семенем — так, как и должно было быть. Она притихла, как полагается хорошей девочке, и позволила мне наслаждаться происходящим.

Испытав оргазм, я задержался в ее теле и с ликованием поцеловал изящную спину. Ее тело тряслось, я развернул Рей к себе, чтобы улыбнуться ей, но она отвела взгляд. Так что я просто чмокнул ее в щеку и прижался носом, обняв ее со счастливым вздохом. Рей, Рей. Моя Рей.

Мы приняли душ, почистили зубы и позавтракали. Рей продолжала смотреть куда-то вдаль, почти не притронувшись к еде. Нахмурившись, я снова потянулся к ней с поцелуем. Странно… Обычно она такая жизнерадостная.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил я с набитым ртом.

Она моргнула, но по-прежнему отказывалась смотреть на меня.

— Почему ты не остановился, Бен?

Я наклонил голову.

— Ну… Я люблю тебя. И это было приятно, мне не хотелось останавливаться.

— Но мне хотелось этого, Бен, — ее прелестные глаза наполнились слезами. — Я думала, ты другой. Я думала, мы будем счастливы вместе.

Эти слезы вывели меня из себя. Я предпринял попытку успокоить ее, но Рей с криком отшатнулась. Я последовал за ней из кухни в спальню и схватил ее, когда она сорвалась на бег. Она почему-то заорала — я начал паниковать и опустился с ней на пол, заключая ее в объятия.

Рей продолжала бороться со мной, пока не обессилела от плача. Она сникла, и я с облегчением поднял голову. Фух. Я прижался губами к ее виску и замурлыкал.

— С тобой так приятно, — пробормотал я. — Мне понравилось делать это, когда ты спишь.

— Надо было убить тебя, когда была возможность! — зашипела она. — Мне никогда не следовало…

Теперь я знал, что могу одолеть Рей, и мне не понравилось, как она со мной разговаривает. Я прижал ее к полу и держал за голову, пока она в истерике выкрикивала, что убьет меня. Вскоре крики переросли в рыдания, и я, стянув с нее штаны, с глухим стоном всадил в нее член, наконец-то обретая долгожданный контроль — я был собой, и мое тело принадлежало только мне. Рей была мокрой, упругой и возбуждающей.

Я вспомнил Татьяну и то, что Рей заставила меня с ней сделать, задаваясь вопросом: не получила ли она то, что заслужила?.. Впрочем, ничто из этого философско-кармического дерьма не имело для меня значения: Рей не могла сопротивляться, попав в собственный круг безысходности, и я ее больше не боялся.


End file.
